Dos niños y medio
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Yamato está solo al cuidado de dos fieras, a las que él suele llamar HIJOS, pero ese va a ser el menor de sus problemas; acoso en el trabajo, un huésped inesperado, un digimon depresivo... ¿hasta donde llegará la paciencia del reconocido astronauta?...
1. La vieja ricachona de Hokkaido

_**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen… pero voy a poner un número de cuenta a disposición de los lectores para hacer una colecta y poder adquirirlos… jeje…**_

**DOS NIÑOS Y MEDIO**

**La culpa fue de… la vieja ricachona de Hokkaido:**

El hogar de los Ishida-Takenouchi siempre se había caracterizado por la paz y tranquilidad que reinaba en él. Sus habitantes ya estaban acostumbrados a la rutina del día a día, rutina que lejos de aburrirles les hacia de los más felices. Pero esta maravillosa calma acababa de desaparecer en el dormitorio de los señores Ishida, en el momento en el que la mujer le había dado una inesperada noticia a su marido.

-¿Qué te vas?, pero ¿como que te vas?.- gritó el hombre estupefacto.

-Yamato, ya te lo dije.- explicó la mujer al mismo tiempo que metía más cosas en su maleta.

-¿Qué me lo dijiste?, ¡y con eso te crees que basta!.- gritó el rubio más alteado por momentos.

-Aparta…

Con desgana, Sora empujó un poco a su marido que estaba parado delante del cajón de su ropa, haciendo lo imposible para que no pudiese coger nada más.

-Sora no puedes hacerme esto, ¡¡tienes una familia!!, sino es por mi hazlo por ellos.- gritó Ishida mientras mostraba una foto de sus dos hijos.- ellos tienen derecho a que su madre este en casa.

-Yamato, por favor, deja de gritar, que al final vas a despertarles.- habló la mujer empezando a perder la paciencia por el espectáculo que estaba montando su marido.- y deja de dramatizar tanto, solo voy a estar fuera una semana.

-¡Una semana!, y lo dices como si nada, Sora yo no quiero que te vayas, ¿Qué voy a hacer una semana sin ti?.- preguntó Yamato intentando dar pena mientras tomaba las manos de su mujer.

-Cariño… venga, no me lo pongas más difícil, yo no tengo la culpa de que mi clienta quiera que vaya hasta Hokkaido para que la atienda en persona.

-¡Y por que no le haces que venga ella aquí!, si una clienta quiere un kimono lo normal es que vaya a la tienda a buscarlo, no que la tienda vaya a ella.

-Ya lo se, pero Mitsumi-san no es del tipo de señoras que van a tiendas, si ella quiere renovar su vestuario, las diseñadoras van a ella, y me ha elegido a mi, por lo que si le gusta mi trabajo, todos los años renovara el vestuario conmigo y eso es muy importante para mi carrera.- explicó la Sr. Ishida, que aún estaba emocionada de que una de las mujeres más influyentes de Japón hubiese decidido contratar sus servicios.

Pero Yamato no compartía la emoción de su esposa y nunca perdonará a esa tal Mitsumi-san que le arrebate la presencia de la pelirroja por una semana.

-Lo que pasa es que es una vieja amargada que le gusta tener a todo el mundo bajo control.- farfulló cruzándose de brazos.- y si solo quiere unos vestidos ¿Por qué no vas un día y ya esta?… no entiendo por que tienes que estar una semana allá.

-Porque Mitsumi-san no elige sus vestidos en un día, le gusta hablar, tomar el té, ver diseños, luego dar una vuelta por la ciudad, beber otro té… e igual entonces elige un traje…

-Lo que decía, una vieja amargada que no sabe que hacer para que le presten atención.- volvió a farfullar Ishida con enfado.

-Tal vez, pero que una mujer como ella renueve su vestuario conmigo, me dará mucho prestigio, ya lo sabes.

Tras esta pequeña discusión, a Yamato no le quedo más remedio que aceptar aún a regañadientes el trabajo de su mujer, pero había una cosa que le preocupaba enormemente, ¡sus adorados hijos!

-¿Y que hay de los niños?, ¿Quién se va ocupar de ellos?.- preguntó Yamato con naturalidad.

-Eh… si… espera, déjame que piense… mmm ¿su padre?.- sentenció Takenouchi cruzándose de brazos con desaprobación por la pregunta de su marido.

-¡Claro!, para ti es muy fácil decirlo, pero yo también tengo que trabajar.- se apresuró a defenderse el rubio.

-Yamato, tranquilo, he dicho que su padre se ocuparía no tu, llamare a Taichi.- dijo Sora con burla dando la espalda al rubio.

Ese comentario obviamente molestó al astronauta y ofendido dijo:

-Yo no le veo la gracia por ningún lado.

Al percibir el tono de su marido, Sora recordó que ese tipo de bromas nunca han sido del agrado de Yamato por eso rápidamente se volvió a él y abrazándole por el cuello dijo con una sonrisa.

-Era broma amor, no te enfades, pero es que a veces haces unas preguntas.

-No me enfado, pero sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de bromas.- volvió a decir el rubio haciéndose más el enfadado para que su mujer no parase de hacerle mimos.

-Vale, lo siento.- dijo Sora en tono de niña buena mientras besaba los labios de su esposo.- lo que quería decir es que su padre, es decir, tu Yamato Ishida, te ocuparas perfectamente de los niños mientras este fuera, ¿verdad?

-Pe… pero… una semana… es mucho tiempo para ocuparme yo solo de ellos.- se excusó el hombre sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Y eso ya fue demasiado para Sora, que harta de las estúpidas excusas del rubio, estalló de furia y poniendo los brazos en jarra gritó con desaprobación.

-¡¡Yamato!!, te recuerdo que cuando pisaste Marte estuviste casi un año fuera, ¡un año! ¡¿y quien se ocupo de los niños?!… ¡¡yo!!, ¡¿y quien continuo trabajando?!… ¡¡yo también!!, así que ahora no me vengas con el drama porque tenga que irme una semana.

-Sora, pero eso es diferente, además los niños eran más pequeños y no daban tanta guerra.- intentó de nuevo excusarse el astronauta.

-Yamato, Aiko tenia seis años y Yuujou dos, ¡¡daban más guerra que ahora!!, y me ocupe de ellos, así que ahora te toca a ti.- volvió a gritar la pelirroja intentando dar por concluida la conversación.

-Pe… pero…

Yamato se encontraba totalmente apurado, sería la primera vez que se quedaría tanto tiempo solo con los niños, y aunque les adoraba no las tenía todas consigo de que pudiese hacer un buen trabajo. Al ver la cara de desesperación del hombre, la diseñadora volvió a su habitual dulzura y tomando asiento junto a su esposo dijo:

-Cariño, ya veras como lo haces muy bien, eres un gran padre y los niños te adoran… además siempre estas quejándote de que no tienes tiempo para estar con ellos, pues esta es tu oportunidad.

-Bueno, supongo.- accedió al fin Yamato un poco más animado pero aún sin mucho convencimiento.

-A si me gusta cariño, buenas noches.- se despidió la mujer dando un suave beso a su marido para acto seguido adentrarse por fin entre las sabanas.

-Buenas noches.- contestó Ishida metiéndose también en la cama y abrazando a su esposa para dormir esa ultima noche a su lado.

La mañana ya había invadido la residencia de la familia Ishida-Takenouchi, y como la noche anterior, en el dormitorio principal Sora y Yamato compartían de nuevo opiniones.

-¡Sora por favor no te vayas, te lo suplico!.- se humillaba el apuesto hombre aferrándose a las piernas de su mujer.

-Yamato, por favor, deja de hacer el ridículo.- dijo Sora mientras intentaba, inútilmente, que su marido le dejase andar.

Y en ese momento, Yamato tuvo lo que para él era la idea del año y como poseído se levanto de golpe del suelo gritando:

-¡Ya lo tengo!, me voy contigo, ¡y los niños también!, haremos unas vacaciones familiares.

-¿Estoy bien así o te parezco demasiado informal?.- preguntó Sora, que como era de esperar ignoró por completo la ocurrencia de su esposo.- mmm… mejor me cambio, Mitsumi-san es muy tradicional, me pondré un traje formal, ¿o kimono?, no, mejor me lo pongo cuando llegue, sino es un poco incomodo en el avión y todo eso…- hablaba consigo misma mientras se desvestía y se volvía a vestir, se adentraba en el baño a maquillarse, y se volvía a desmaquillar.

-Sora, ¿Qué hay de mi idea?.- protestó el rubio, al que obviamente no le gusta que le ignoren.

-¿Qué color te gusta más?.- preguntó Sora, de nuevo pasando de él, mientras mostraba dos barras de lápiz de labios.

-Mmmm… ¿la roja oscuro?.- dijo Ishida, por decir algo.

-Me pondré la clara.- afirmó Takenouchi adentrándose de nuevo en el baño.

-Entonces para que me preguntas…- murmuró Yamato molesto, ya al fin se había dado por vencido y sabía que no iba a ir de vacaciones a Hokkaido.

-Y bien ¿Qué te parece?.- preguntó Sora rotando sobre si misma para que su marido contemplase su formal traje de falda y chaqueta.

-Estas muy guapa cariño.- contestó Yamato con una ligera sonrisa.

-Yamato, ¡no te pregunto si estoy guapa, te pregunto si parezco una persona seria!

-¡Ah!, pues si, también, claro.- contestó esta vez con temor.

-Genial.

Pero al ver a su mujer tan arreglada, Yamato como buen esposo celoso y ultra protector empezó a elucubrar absurdas ocurrencias y no tardó en exponérselas a la madre de sus hijos.

-Esto, Sora ¿y para que te arreglas tanto para ir a ver a una vieja?

-¡Yamato!, trata con más respeto a mis clientas.- regañó la mujer.- tengo que darle buena impresión, se supone que le diseño sus trajes, ¿Qué pensaría de mi si voy en chándal y chanclas?

-Yo no dejaría mi vestuario en manos de una persona que combinase chanclas con chándal.- afirmó Ishida con una sonrisa, por el ingenio de su esposa.

-Pues eso, tengo que dar buena imagen.- dijo de nuevo la portadora del amor, mientras terminaba de maquillarse, acción que no pasó desapercibida para su esposo.

El hombre se puso detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados y mirando la imagen de su esposa en el reflejo del espejo preguntó con desconfianza.

-Sora… ¿no me estarás engañando?

Esta vez Sora no le ignoró, ese comentario le dejo petrificada y dejando de maquillarse en el acto miro también el reflejo de su esposo y con estupefacción preguntó:

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo has oído Sora.- afirmó el hombre con seriedad.- este repentino viaje es muy sospechoso, si hay algo que quieras ocultarme, o si tienes alguna… alguna aventura, dímelo me dolerá menos que si me engañas.- terminó de hablar demostrando que aunque pasen los años siempre seguirá tan celoso como cuando era un adolescente.

-Esta bien Yamato.- afirmó también la mujer con seriedad, dejando a Yamato en shock.- me has descubierto.

-¿Eh?… es… es… ¡¡no quiero saberlo!!.- gritó Ishida, tapándose los oídos, al borde de las lagrimas y deseando poder volver atrás en el tiempo para no haberle hecho nunca esa pregunta a Sora.

-Ahora tendrás que escucharme.- prosiguió la pelirroja con determinación mientras le apartaba a su marido las manos de las orejas.-… hace años que llevo una doble vida.

-¿Eh?… no… no… no es verdad- tartamudeó Ishida cada vez más paralizado por el miedo.

-Si, Yamato… en Hokkaido… por las mañanas soy una inocente e ingenua reportera del Daily Planet y por las noches me transformo en… ¡¡¡la Geisha justiciera!!!, una geisha que se dedica a atormentar a maridos infieles y que utiliza su abanico de doble filo para cortarles la cabeza.- finalizó Takenouchi haciendo una pose de samurai.-…. ¿crees que harán un manga de mi historia?, lo que esta claro es que si hacen anime la protagonista tendrá el triple de pecho que yo jajaja…

-No… ti… ti… tie… ne gra… gra… cia…- seguía tartamudeando el hombre que aún estaba sudando por el susto que se había llevado por pensar que Sora pudiese tener una aventura de verdad.

-¡¡Pues deja de decir tantas paridas!!, cariño, tengo que ir una semana a trabajar, no hay más.

-Esta bien.- accedió al fin Yamato con desgana.- Piyomon va contigo ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Entonces todo esta bien.- finalizó el rubio con una sonrisa, puesto que le tranquilizaba que alguien estuviese con su Sora, aunque fuese un digimon despistado como Piyomon.

-Yamato ¿en serio no te fías de mi sino esta Piyomon?.- preguntó Sora indignada a la par que cabreada.

-Cielito, claro que me fío de ti, lo que no me fío es de los hombres en general y si ven a una mujer como tu sola, tal vez quieran hacerte compañía, por eso es preferible que vayas con Piyomon… por tu bien.- explicó el portador de la amistad intentando sonar lo menos penoso posible.

-Eres increíble Yamato.- dijo la mujer no dando crédito a lo que oía y volviendo de nuevo la vista al espejo para terminar de arreglarse.

Pero Yamato, esa frase desaprobatoria la transformó en un piropo y tomándoselo como tal se situó detrás de su esposa y abrazándola con delicadeza de la cintura le susurró con picardía.

-Oye cariño, eso que has dicho de geisha justiciera, me ha excitado mucho.

Sora lejos de seguirle el juego se asustó a mas no poder y volteándose para poder contemplar la cara de su marido preguntó con temor.

-¿Qué parte de cortar cabezas con un abanico de doble filo te ha excitado?

-Bueno esa parte no, pero me gusta eso de tener una mujer vestida de geisha impartiendo justicia, siempre me han gustado las mujeres heroínas, cuando era pequeño mi fantasía era Elektra… el cómic, la peli fue una mierda…- hablaba Yamato que creemos que se ha perdido entre sus recuerdos de adolescencia friki y esta inmerso en otra realidad, finalmente volvió en si y abrazando de nuevo a su esposa susurró.-… lo que quiero decir es que… ¿lo hacemos?

Y sin esperar respuesta Yamato ya se estaba deleitando colgado del lóbulo de la oreja de su mujer ante la estupefacción de esta, que finalmente reaccionó.

-¡¡Yamato!!.- gritó empujando a su marido.- ¡¡llevo dos horas vistiéndome!! y mi avión sale dentro de.- miró el reloj y el pánico se adueñó de su rostro.-… ¡¡una hora!!, tengo que irme.

-Jo…- protestó Ishida como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

-Cariño.- dijo Takenouchi con dulzura tomando el rostro de su marido en sus manos.- tu pórtate bien y cuando vuelva, tal vez tengas a tu geisha.- finalizó ofreciéndole un profundo beso.

-Me gusta esa idea.- contestó el rubio con una sonrisa.-… ey, te llevo al aeropuerto.

-Mi amor, mejor ya me pido un taxi, tu ocúpate de los niños… ¡¡niños!!.- se gritó a ella misma como si hubiese recordado algo importante.- casi se me olvida, toma.

Sora entregó un taco de folios a su esposo dejando a este completamente alucinado.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Son pequeños apuntes, sobre los niños, la casa y ese tipo de cosas…

-¿Huh?.- confuso empezó a leer ese extenso manuscrito.-… _el autobús del colegio de Ai-chan pasa a las 8,00, el de la guardería de Yuu-chan a las 8,30.… bla, bla, bla… la lavadora se separa ropa de color y ropa blanca, (adjunto instrucciones de lavadora)… bla, bla… bla…_.- prosiguió leyendo las instrucciones de su esposa cada vez más anonadado, hasta que llegó a una parte que le sorprendió considerablemente.-…¿no dar azúcar a los niños después de las seis de la tarde?, ¿Por qué?

-Hazme caso, sino se ponen hiperactivos y no hay quien los domine.- explicó la mujer como si hubiese tenido ese contratiempo con sus hijos en multitudinarias ocasiones.

-¡Sora por favor!, tenemos hijos, no gremlins… ¡¡y ya se como se pone una lavadora!!, ¡¡solo faltaría que me hayas dibujado un croquis de cómo están distribuidos los alimentos en el armario!!…- gritó Yamato indignado por la poca confianza que su mujer mostraba.

-Pagina 17... Aunque esta sin actualizar la compra que hice ayer.- señalo la mujer que obviamente no quería dejar ni un cabo suelto, cuando se trataba de su hogar.

-Esto es un insulto, no lo necesito.- dijo el rubio enfadado, acto seguido rompió las hojas, bueno más bien lo intentó, ya que un taco de 68 folios no era fácil de romper, finalmente desistió de seguir haciendo el ridículo y lo tiró para atrás.

-Yamato, ¿no vas a hacer caso de mis apuntes?

-Sora tranquilízate, se llevar una casa perfectamente, lo llevo haciendo desde pequeño y por los niños no te preocupes, me las apañare, ahora vamos que al final vas a perder el avión.- dijo Ishida con una sonrisa recogiendo la maleta de su mujer y empezando a salir de la habitación, pero antes de cruzar la puerta aún tenía una pequeña duda.- esto… Sora, si por casualidad, cuando volvieses alguien hubiese sufrido un accidente, y tuviese, umm… no se, alguna extremidad rota, por ejemplo, ¿te enfadarías?

-Depende…- contestó la portadora del amor con naturalidad.

-¿De que?

-Pues de la persona, mira, si eres tu el convaleciente no me enfado, en cambio si les ha pasado algo a alguno de mis niños, tu también sufrirás un accidente, ¿has entendido?.- amenazó claramente Takenouchi.

-Si, cielito.- asintió el hombre como un perrito obediente mientras salía de la habitación.

Finalmente Yamato y Sora bajaron las escaleras que llevaban al piso bajo de su hogar, y tras despertar a los niños, la mujer al fin pudo despedirse de su familia como es debido.

-¡¡Mami, por favor no te vayas!!.- suplicaron los dos pequeños agarrándose a las piernas de su mama.

-Niños, volveré en una semana, tranquilos.- intentó tranquilizar la madre a sus apurados hijos.

-¿Y por que te tienes que ir tu?.- preguntó el pequeño pelirrojo de 4 años.- ¿Por qué no se va papa?

-¡¡Ey!!.- protestó Yamato ofendido por ese comentario.

-Veras cariño, porque papa no sabe nada de kimonos.- explicó la mujer con dulzura.- tengo que ir yo.

-Vale, "señora diseñadora de éxito".- dijo el rubio molesto porque delante de sus hijos Sora siempre le dejaba como un inútil.- puede que yo no sepa de kimonos, pero que levante la mano el que alguna vez ha estado en Marte.

Finalizó Ishida con superioridad levantando la mano, observó a su familia y vio que Gabumon también había levantado la mano, pero lo que le desconcertó fue ver que su pequeño vástago también tenía el brazo alzado.

-Esto, Yuu-chan, tu no has estado en Marte.- intentó sonar amable con su hijo.

-Si, vivo en Marte.- afirmó el chico con naturalidad, ante el desconcierto de toda su familia.- es verdad papi, cuando volviste me trajiste rocas y las pusiste en mi habitación, y dijiste que ya no te ibas a volver a ir nunca más porque ya tenias Marte en mi cuarto…

-Siempre que vuelvo de los viajes digo muchas paridas, debe ser por el cambio de aires.- explicó Ishida a su esposa en un susurro, para que sus hijos no lo oyesen, y demostrando que no recordaba para nada esa conversación.

-¡Ah!, pues entonces yo también he estado en Marte.- dijo Aiko completamente emocionada.

-De hecho, creo que ayer pase la aspiradora por Marte.- finalizó Sora divertida, viendo como su marido se desesperaba por momentos.

-No, si esta claro que aunque viaje por todo el sistema solar, en esta casa yo siempre seré el ultimo mono.- murmuró para si mismo Yamato con enfado.

-No gruñas cariño…- dijo Sora acariciándole con dulzura el pecho.

Pero ese momento especial fue interrumpido por un sonoro grito de una digimon rosácea.

-¡¡Oye Sora!! hace un cuarto de hora que hay un taxi esperando en la entrada.- anunció Piyomon que llevaba un cuarto de hora observando por la ventana como el taxista no paraba de tocar el claxon.

-¡¡Y por que no me lo dices antes!!.- gritó Sora fuera de si.- tengo que irme ya… niños, portaos bien y no deis mucha guerra a papa, os quiero.- besó la frente de cada uno de sus hijos, luego poniéndose a la altura de su esposo le sonrió con ternura.- cariño, te llamo en cuanto llegue ¿de acuerdo?, pórtate bien.

Tras besar una vez más los labios de su esposo, Sora acompañada de su inseparable digimon abandonó la vivienda dejando a tres Ishidas abandonados a su suerte.

Yamato decidió tomar las riendas de su hogar en el acto y por eso una vez que se hubiese marchado su esposa, rápidamente se volvió a sus hijos y dando una palmada preguntó con diversión.

-Bueno niños, ¡aquí estamos!, ¿Qué queréis hacer?

-¿Desayunar?.- dijo Aiko, como diciendo "¿en serio hace falta preguntarlo?".

-Desayunar, vale, yo me encargo, Ai-chan tu mientras tanto vístete y ayuda a tu hermano ¿de acuerdo?, ya veréis que bien nos lo vamos a pasar.- gritó Yamato revolviendo de forma amistosa el pelo de su primogénita mientras sus pensamientos eran "Sora vuelve, ¡¡vuelve!!".

Si hay algo que Yamato dominaba en un hogar, eso eran los fogones, de hecho aún estando Sora en casa, Ishida era el responsable de cocinar la mayoría de las veces, por lo que dar un desayuno a sus hijos no le fue nada difícil, tras esa comida, lo que tocaba era ir a trabajar y tanto los niños como Yamato ya estaban perfectamente uniformados para esa labor.

-Muy bien niños, ¿Cuándo pasa vuestro autobús?.- preguntó Yamato mirándose el reloj con nerviosismo, ya que nadie le iba a librar de llegar tarde a su trabajo.

-Papa son las nueve.- apuntó Aiko sosteniendo su fiambrera con la comida.

-¿Y?

-Pues que mi autobús hace una hora que ha pasado.

-¡Ah!, vaya, bueno pues acompaña a tu hermano a la parada.- ordenó Ishida mientras observaba como su hijo menor tiraba por los suelos toda la comida de su fiambrera.

-Papa son las nueve.- repitió la niña con dulzura.

-¿Y?.- preguntó Yamato empezando a perder la paciencia, mientras intentaba recoger un poco el estropicio causado por su Benjamin.

-Pues que el autobús de Yuu-chan hace media hora que ha pasado.

-¡Ah!, bueno pues entonces, entonces…- empezó el rubio con nerviosismo mirándose de nuevo el reloj, hasta que tuvo una de sus grandes ideas.- ¡¡hoy fiesta!!

-¡¡Si!!.- gritaron al unísono los niños, empezando a corretear.

Yamato les observó con ternura y asintiendo con triunfalidad puesto que consideraba que había tenido una de sus mejores ideas, pero su compañero le hizo poner los pies en la tierra.

-Yamato, no creo que sea buena idea dejar que tus hijos no vayan al colegio.- dijo Gabumon, que veía que si se quedaban en casa, seria a él al que le tocase hacer de canguro.

-Claro que es buena idea, total a esta edad el cole solo sirve para jugar, no aprendes nada.

-¿Y que pasa si Sora se entera?

-No tiene porque enterarse.

-Papi, voy a llamar a mami para decirle que nos has dado fiesta.- dijo Yuujou con alegría tomando el teléfono en sus manos.

-Los llevare yo.- accedió Yamato abatido, dándose cuenta de que con los bocazas de sus hijos, no pasaba nada en esa casa sin que Sora se enterase.

Saliendo de la casa, los niños se encontraban más entusiasmados por momentos puesto que, que su padre les llevase a la escuela significaba una cosa, ¡¡iban a ir en el coche de papa!!, y su alegría no era para menos ya que el coche de Yamato era un lujoso deportivo que en segundos alcanzaba los 300Km/hora.

-Yo delante.- dijo Aiko pegándose a la puerta del coche, esperando que su padre la abriese.

Y al ver tan ilusionados a sus hijos, Yamato se dio cuenta de que tal vez no fuese buena idea llevarles en ese coche, sobre todo cuando Sora se enterase, ya que le tenía terminantemente prohibido que sus hijos se montasen en ese automóvil aún cuando estaba parado.

-Cielito, vamos en el coche de mama, ¿vale?.- dijo Yamato dirigiéndose al monovolumen familiar, que ya esta equipado con las sillitas homologadas para niños, puesto que era donde la familia Ishida viajaba normalmente.

-Jo…- se quejó Aiko, dirigiéndose con desgana al coche.-… pero voy delante.

-¡Ni hablar!, atrás, en la sillita.- ordenó Yamato abriendo el asiento trasero del coche.

-¡¡Yo no quiero ir en la silla!!.- protestó la niña.- ya soy mayor, quiero ir delante.

-Cielito, yo no elijo cuando una persona es mayor.- empezó mientras hacia que su hija se sentase en la silla y la abrochaba.- lo dice la ley, y si la ley dice que a los 8 años aún tienes que ir en sillita homologada, iras en sillita homologada, de esa forma no multan a papi, y mami no rompe extremidades a papi, ¿has entendido?.- finalizó el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¡Es humillante!.- protestó de nuevo la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-No te quejes tanto, mira a tu hermano que formal esta en su sill… ¡¿Dónde esta?!.- gritó el padre con preocupación al ver que la sillita de su hijo estaba completamente vacía.

Yamato alzó la vista buscando a su hijo con la mirada y al no encontrarlo el pánico se adueñó de él.

-¡¡Yuu-chan!!, ¡¡Yuu-chan!!, ¡¿Dónde estas?!.- gritó paseándose de un lado al otro del jardín de su vivienda, hasta que al fin encontró a su hijo.

Tirado en la hierba, un hermoso Shiba Inu le lamia la cara sin cesar.

-Jajajaja… para ya Garu… jajajaja…- reía el niño, intentando apartar al cariñoso perro.

-¡¡Garu!!, ¡aparta!.- gritó Yamato con autoridad, haciendo que el perrito se fuese a un lado.- hijo, mira como te has puesto.- dijo con desesperación al contemplar los ropajes manchados de su hijo.- anda, vamos a cambiarte.

Mientras el grifo sonaba sin parar y Yuujou se limpiaba nuevamente, Yamato elegía un nuevo traje para que su hijo pudiese asistir al fin a la guardería en el día de hoy.

-Papi, ya estoy.- dijo el niño adentrándose a la habitación.

-Muy bien pues ahora ponte esto…

Yamato entregó una camiseta y un peto a su hijo, pero parece ser que a su hijo no le convenció en absoluto el gusto de su padre.

-Ese no me gusta.- dijo el niño cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¡Yuujou!!.- gritó Yamato, perdiendo por completo la paciencia, pero al ver la cara de susto de su hijo se lo pensó mejor y abatido dijo.- elige tu lo que quieras.

Al fin, la crisis de la ropa del pequeño Ishida finalizó y Yamato pudo dirigirse con él al coche, pero de nuevo, una nueva desdicha le impediría ponerse en marcha.

-¡Yamato!, se esta inundando el baño de los niños.- dijo Gabumon, observando con la más absoluta tranquilidad como empezaba a salir agua por la puerta.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Creo que no cerré el grifo.- dijo el pequeño pelirrojo poniendo carita de niño adorable para que su padre fuese considerado.

-Genial…

Y mientras el rubio iba en busca de la fregona y Gabumon se daba por satisfecho por haber avisado a Yamato de la inundación y volvía a vegetar al sofá una cabeza rubia se asomó por la puerta del baño.

-Papi, ¿nos vamos ya?.- preguntó Ai-chan, que como era de esperar no había aguantado ni cinco minutos parada en el coche.

-Aiko, llevo a tu hermano al coche y ¡¡átalo!!, yo voy ahora.- dijo el portador de la amistad agotado mientras fregaba el pequeño inundamiento provocado por su hijo menor.

Tras achicar el agua del baño, y guardar la fregona, el rubio, rezando para que no hubiese más contratiempos, se fue directo al coche donde le esperaban sus impacientes hijos, que se habían hecho notar durante todo el rato que Yamato había estado recogiendo el baño tocando el claxon, para desesperación de todos los vecinos.

-Niños, ¿estáis bien abrochados?.- preguntó el padre adentrándose en el coche, una vez ahí miró por el espejo retrovisor para cerciorarse de que sus pequeños realmente estaban ahí, vio como su pequeño Yuujou le sonría feliz y le saludaba con la mano desde su sillita, pero de nuevo el pánico le invadió cuando vio la sillita de su hija vacía.- ¡¿y ahora donde se ha metido esta otra?!

-¡¡Arranca papi!!.- gritó Aiko abrochándose el cinturón del asiento del copiloto.

-¡¡Aiko, te he dicho que tienes que ir en la sillita!!.- gritó Yamato alterado al ver a su hija a su lado.

-Seré buena papi, venga.- suplicó la niña poniendo carita adorable, que derretiría a cualquier padre.

-Esta bien, pero agárrate bien, y pon cara de mayor.- accedió finalmente Ishida, que al ver en su reloj que ya llegaba dos horas tarde a su trabajo, había decidido que lo mejor seria dejar de intentar educar a sus hijos por hoy.

Sin más contratiempos y sin pasar de los 20Km/hora, el reconocido viajero del espacio al fin pudo dejar a sus hijos en sus correspondientes centros de reclusión, es decir, el colegio y la guardería, y agotado llego a su puesto de trabajo en las oficinas centrales de la JAXA.

-Ishida-san.- llamó un compañero de trabajo.- ¿Dónde te habías metido?, el jefe hace rato que pregunta por ti, y ya sabes que esta semana esta de los nervios con eso de la visita del Emperador.

-¿Huh?.- se dio la vuelta Yamato viendo a su compañero.- ah, hola Katsura, que día, es que mi mujer se ha ido una semana a Hokkaido y los niños se han puesto imposibles…

Explicó con desgana Yamato adentrándose en su despacho, pero su compañero Katsura, tardó dos minutos en contar el pequeño chascarrillo de Yamato, y ya se sabe como suelen ir estas cosas.

...

-Pobre Yamato, míralo que desganado, normal su mujer se ha ido una semana, pobre.- hablaba Katsura con otro compañero.

...

-Lo que te decía, que la mujer de Ishida hace una semana que le ha abandonado y le ha dejado ahí con los niños y todo.- explicaba ese compañero a otro.

...

-Parece ser que su mujer se ha fugado con un tenista, lo conoció en el club de tenis, y se han ido juntos a Hokkaido..- hablaba el compañero a otro compañero.

...

-Se fugo con el de tenis, pero por lo que he oído no funciono, y al final se fue con su hermano.- decía el ultimo al que le había llegado la información.

-¿El hermano de ella?

-No, el hermano de Ishida, hay rumores que dicen que esta embarazada…

...

-¿Te has enterado que la mujer de Ishida esta embarazada del hermano menor de este y se han fugado juntos?, pero eso no es todo, el hijo menor de Yamato ya era de su hermano, por lo que su mujer lleva con esta aventura mucho tiempo, pero parece ser que al fin le ha dejado.- finalizó otro compañero, que con esta historia, obvio que había formado un gran corro de oyentes.

Entre esas oyentes, se encontraban la Srta. Tanaka una mujer al borde de los 40, que le tiraba los tejos a Yamato desde el primer día y también había puesto su radar en marcha la Srta. Otsuko una veinteañera morena y con unos grandes atributos, que también tenía fichado a Yamato.

-¡Oh!, pobrecito, siempre supe que esa mujer no era para él.- dijo Tanaka.

-Oh, creo que necesita consuelo.- dijo Otsuko, mientras se bajaba el escote considerablemente y se dirigía al despacho de Ishida.

-¡¡Espera!!, tu ni siquiera sabes como le gusta el café.- dijo la otra mujer subiéndose la falda y siguiéndola a los dominios de Yamato.

Ajeno a todas estas nuevas informaciones de su vida sentimental, Yamato, estaba repasando los cálculos del ultimo informe que debía entregar a su jefe, de repente la puerta se abrió y de ella entraron las dos mujeres que estaban dispuestas a consolarle en este duro día.

-Hola Sr. Ishida, ¿Qué tal esta?, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?.- preguntó con coquetería la más joven de las mujeres.

-Tome le he traído un café, como le gusta, sin azúcar.- se adelantó la otra mujer dejando el café en la mesa.

-Eh… eh… gracias señorita Tanaka.- respondió amablemente, aún estupefacto por esta visita.

-De nada.- contestó Tanaka echando a su compañera una mirada triunfal.

Pero Otsuko no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente y con gran habilidad tiró el bolígrafo sobre la mesa de Yamato.

-¡Oh!, que torpe soy.- dijo, mientras se echaba prácticamente encima de la mesa recogiendo el bolígrafo de una forma que Yamato pudiese contemplar toda su delantera.

Pero obviamente la otra mujer no se iba a quedar atrás en su lucha por conquistar a Yamato por lo que con la mayor sutileza posible derramó el café que acababa de entregar por encima de los pantalones de Ishida.

-¡Aaaahhh!.- gritó el hombre levantándose de golpe del asiento.

-Uy, Sr. Ishida cuanto lo siento, déjeme yo se lo limpio.- dijo la mujer todo convencida arrodillándose a la altura donde Yamato tiene su hombría.

-¡Ya esta bien!.- gritó Yamato levantando con brusquedad a Tanaka.- señorita Tanaka, señorita Otsuko, muchas gracias por su dedicación, pero váyanse ya de mi despacho por favor.- finalizó el rubio intentando no perder por completo los nervios mientras empujaba a las descaradas mujeres fuera de su despacho.

-La culpa ha sido tuya, eres una descarada.- recriminó Otsuko a su compañera.

-¡Por favor Otsuko!, _¡Oh!, que torpe soy_.- dijo la otra mujer con enfado imitando a su compañera.- siempre estas abusando de tu gran delantera, pero que sepas que con el tiempo se te caerá, como a todas.

-Envidiosa.- repitió la chica a la vez que se acomodaba de nuevo los pechos.

Tras esta inestimable visita, el pobre y abandonado Yamato pudo de nuevo concentrarse en su trabajo.

A tres puertas del despacho de Ishida, se encontraba el del señor Fukiyama o lo que era lo mismo, el jefe de Yamato. El señor Fukiyama era un hombre hiperactivo y mandón que había dedicado toda su vida a la agencia especial japonesa, y ahora al borde de los sesenta, los superiores habían decidido recompensarle toda su dedicación a la empresa haciéndolo director de las oficinas centrales que la JAXA tiene en Tokio. Desde su despacho siempre se escuchaban sus clamorosos gritos ya que sus trabajadores como el los definía más de una vez eran "una panda de inútiles", pero los gritos de hoy eran más insultantes que de costumbre.

-Esto señor, ¿se puede?.- preguntó Yamato discretamente asomándose por la puerta.

-¡Ishida!, por su puesto que se puede, las puertas de mi despacho siempre están abiertas para ti.- gritó el hombre con alegría, ya que Yamato era su ojito derecho puesto que tener un reconocido astronauta trabajando para él le daba bastante prestigio, luego dirigiéndose al pobre pintor, que era el sujeto contra el que estaba descargando su furia gritó de nuevo.- ¡¡lárgate inútil!!, luego te llamo y espero que traigas el color verde claro que te pedí.

-Sr. Fukiyama, le he traído los informes con los cálculos que nos pidieron desde la NASA…

-¡Olvida eso Yamato!, concentrémonos en cosas importantes… ¿Qué color crees que le quedara mejor a mi despacho?, he pensado el verde, ¿crees que al emperador le gusta el verde?.- interrumpió el jefe, que estaba más preocupado por la inminente visita del Emperador que de cualquier cálculo.

-Señor yo…

-No importa, haré que pinten la bandera del Japón, seguro que eso le gusta, y hablando de banderas, espero que mañana estés listo, el Emperador quiere conocer al hombre que puso la bandera de nuestra patria en Marte.

-Yo, no estaba solo…

-¡Si! es verdad, dile a Gafumon que venga contigo, el Emperador también quiere conocerle.

-Es Gabumon, señor.

-¡Como sea!, Yamato mañana todos nuestros esfuerzos se verán recompensados.- dijo el hombre dando una amistosa palmada en la espalda a Ishida e imaginándose la heroica escena de conocer al mismísimo Emperador del Japón.

-Pero jefe, y los informes, los de la NASA no paran de pedírmelos.- apuntó Yamato con inocencia.

-Pues que esperen, esa misión no parte hasta dentro de un par de meses, por un día más que esperen no se van a morir… ¿de que color quieres que te pinte el despacho?

-Esta bien así señor.- contestó el hombre, que lo que más deseaba era volver a su despacho para jugar una nueva partida al mítico y nunca pasado de moda Space Invaders.

-Así me gusta hijo, sin pretensiones, te lo pintare de azul, ¿te gusta el azul?

-Si, señor…

-No hay más que hablar, ¿y ahora donde se ha metido ese inútil de pintor?…- hablaba de nuevo para si mismo el hiperactivo hombre.- es igual, esta despedido, contratare a otro, ¿sabes si el de la capilla Sixtina esa esta disponible?

-Eh… creo que no señor…

Encerrado en su despacho, jugando sin parar al Space Invaders en su ordenador, y aguantando el olor a pintura de las paredes, el interminable día de Yamato termino, o eso creía.

-Ishida, ven aquí.- interceptó el Sr. Fukiyama cuando estaba a punto de salir.

-Señor, ¿Qué desea?

-Yamato ya me he enterado, lo siento, venga vamos a tomar algo.- dijo el señor, al que como a todos ya le había llegado la desvirtuada noticia del trabajo de Sora.

-Jefe, lo siento, pero no puedo, los niños me esperan.- se intentó excusar Yamato, que lo que más deseaba era que ese horrorosa día acabase ya.

-Los niños, te aferras a ellos, te entiendo…

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, llama a alguien para que se ocupe de ellos, tu y yo nos vamos de copas.

-Pero señor…

-Ishida, quiero que mi hombre estrella este a punto cuando venga la persona más importante de Japón a ver nuestras instalaciones, de modo que se viene conmigo.- ordenó nuevamente el hombre, que por lo visto estaba más que acostumbrado a que todo el mundo obedeciese sus ordenes.

-Se lo agradezco mucho pero…

-¡Como no venga le despido!.- amenazó el señor, que ya había perdido su limitada paciencia.

-Llamare a alguien para que se ocupe de los niños.- accedió finalmente el rubio con temor.

De esa forma, el día de trabajo de Yamato terminó, pero empezó algo mucho peor para él, y no era otra cosa que la ruta con su jefe por lo bares de copas y Streep-tease más cutres de la ciudad.

-Todas las mujeres son unas guarras, como mi mujer… ex-mujer, la muy zorra me abandonó… zorra.- seguía el Sr. Fukiyama que ya llevaba unas 40 copas de más.- ¡¿Ishida no bebe?!

-No señor, el alcohol no me sienta bien.- contestó Yamato asustado mientras daba vueltas a su copa.

-Eres una nenaza Ishida, espero que no te comportes así delante del Emperador.- habló el hombre trabándosele la lengua.

-No, señor.- contesto el portador de la amistad mientras pensaba "lo que hay que hacer para conservar tu puesto de trabajo".

-¿Y que es esto?.- preguntó el jefe tomando la mano de Yamato y observando su alianza.- ¡¡debes tirar esto!!, que sepan todas estas mujeres que estas libre…

-Señor, pero es que yo estoy casado.

-Yamato, tienes que liberarte de eso, esa zorra te ha abandonado.- explicó el hombre sus teorías de divorciado amargado.

Pero esas palabras fueron demasiado para Ishida, que no dudaría en pegar una paliza a cualquiera que le faltase así al respeto a su adorada mujer, aunque sea su alcohólico jefe, por lo que tomándole de la camisa le gritó con la mirada llena de ira.

-Mi esposa no me ha abandonado, y la próxima vez que se refiera a ella de esa forma le parto la cara, aunque sea mi jefe, adiós.- finalizó el rubio con enfado, soltandolo de una manera despreciativa y abandonando por fin ese local, no sin antes tener que esquivar a las bailarinas que no paraban de ofrecerle bailes privados.

-Pobrecillo, no lo asume…- murmuró para si mismo el borracho jefe de Yamato.- ¡¡camarero!!, ¡¡otra copa!!

Y ahora si que por fin, el interminable primer día sin su Sora, terminó para Yamato, abatido abrió la puerta de su hogar, ya era de noche, al menos los niños estarían acostados y no le darían la paliza, ese era su consuelo, el saber que la cama le esperaba y podría dormir con tranquilidad, sin embargo, cuando entro en casa se dio cuenta de que tenia una visita inesperada.

-¡Que poca vergüenza!.- se escuchó la recriminadora voz de una mujer.

_**Continuará….**_


	2. La dichosa visita del Emperador

**La culpa fue de… la dichosa visita del Emperador:**

_Y ahora si que por fin, el interminable primer día sin su Sora, termino para Yamato, abatido abrió la puerta de su hogar, ya era de noche, al menos los niños estarían acostados y no le darían la paliza, ese era su consuelo, el saber que la cama le esperaba y podría dormir con tranquilidad, sin embargo cuando entro en casa se dio cuenta de que tenia una visita inesperada._

_-¡Que poca vergüenza!.- se escuchó la recriminadora voz de una mujer._

_

* * *

_

-¿Eh?.- dijo Yamato sorprendido a la par que asustado, hasta que logró distinguir esa figura femenina.- ¡Toshiko!, que sorpresa, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Qué que hago aquí?, Yamato debería darte vergüenza, dejar a tus hijos abandonados.- recriminó con firmeza la madre de Sora.

-Yo no… le deje un mensaje a Takeru para que se ocupase de ellos y..- Yamato observó su móvil y se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de voz.- _Hermano, que no voy a poder ocuparme de tus hijos, estoy a tope de trabajo, te llamo mañana ¿OK?_… ¡mierda!, con el ruido de los bares no escuche cuando sonaba.

-¿Bares?, ¿has estado de bares?.- preguntó Toshiko con desaprobación.- a ver si lo he entendido bien, mi hija se va una semana a trabajar y en vez de ocuparte de tus hijos te dedicas a ir de bares, ¡Yamato!

-Yo no, no quería, mi jefe me obligo.- se intentó excusar Ishida, que si de normal temía el genio de su mujer, con el de su suegra ya se cagaba en los pantalones.

-Y tus pobres hijos ahí, abandonados y desnutridos.- hablaba la señora Takenouchi dramatizando la situación.- menos mal que se me ha ocurrido venir a ver como estabais, que si no…

-¿Se le ha ocurrido venir?.- preguntó Yamato con sospechas.

-Vale, si, Sora me llamo para que os vigilase un poco.- admitió Toshiko.- y razón tenia, pobres niños, un padre juerguista y borracho…

-No soy juerguista, ni tampoco bebo, además los niños estaban perfectamente, seguro que Gabumon se ha ocupado de ellos.

-¿Ese digimon gordo?, cuando vine estaba durmiendo, se despertó para comer y luego volvió a dormirse.- explicó la maestra de ikebana con frustración.

-Es que… últimamente pasa demasiado tiempo con Agumon, sabia que debía haberlos separado desde el principio.- se maldijo a si mismo el rubio, que veía como su digimon se iba transformado poco a poco en un Yagami.

Ignorando por completo las absurdas deducciones de su yerno, la mujer tomo su chaqueta y su bolso en sus manos y con cierto tono de sarcasmo preguntó:

-Bueno Yamato, los niños ya están dormidos, ¿crees que serás capaz de asegurarte que despiertan vivos?.

-Si, señora, por sino lo sabe, soy un gran padre.- dijo Yamato, que nunca ha soportado el sarcasmo de los Takenouchi.

Y esas palabras fueron lo necesario para que Toshiko dejase de nuevo su bolso y su chaqueta y demostrando que no se fía ni un pelo de las cualidades paternas del rubio dijo con descaro.

-Ya veo, bueno, como ya es tarde me quedo a dormir.

-Pero Toshiko, ¿y que dirá su marido?, mejor vaya a casa, venga yo le llevo.- se ofreció Yamato amablemente, ya que lo ultimo que deseaba era tener que escuchar las continuas ordenes y regaños de su suegra.

-No te preocupes, Haruhiko esta en Kioto, no vuelve hasta dentro de un par de días, ¿Cuál es mi habitación?.- preguntó con una sonrisa triunfal Toshiko.

-Sígame.- accedió Yamato con resignación.

Un nuevo día amaneció para Ishida, que tras quince minutos sonando el despertador, al fin cayo en la cuenta de que no lo estaba soñando y apurado se levanto para empezar este ajetreado día, era lo que tenia estar acostumbrado a que fuese siempre su esposa la que lo levantase de la cama.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda.- maldecía el rubio al ver lo tarde que se le había hecho.

Comenzó a vestirse a todo correr y con los pantalones al revés salio de la habitación para abrir las puertas de los cuartos de sus hijos para que estos también se levantasen.

-¡¡Niños levantaos!!, ¡¡niños!!

Al no escuchar respuesta, el apuesto rubio asomo la cabeza en las correspondientes habitaciones y al ver las camas vacías se extrañó a más no poder y rápidamente bajo las escaleras, mientras se ponía del derecho los pantalones. Cuando se adentró en la cocina al fin encontró respuestas.

-¡Buenos días papi!.- saludaron los dos adorables niños, que ya estaban completamente vestidos y acabando su desayuno.

-Ho… hola.- saludó Yamato incrédulo.

-Yamato, ¿de normal te levantas a estas horas?, que vergüenza.- recriminó la madre de Sora, a la que ya le había dado tiempo de hacer desayunos, las fiambreras de los niños y hasta la limpieza de la casa.

-Toshiko, ¿tu has despertado a los niños?.- preguntó Yamato a la vez que tomaba asiento para degustar el cuantioso desayuno que había preparado su suegra.

-Claro, si los pobres deben esperar a que seas tu el que los despierte, van listos.- volvió a recriminar Takenouchi.- y venga ¿no debes ir ya a trabajar?

-Si…

-Pues toma, yo me ocupo de que los niños tomen el autobús.- dijo la señora dando una fiambrera con comida a Yamato.

-Gra… gracias… .- la recogió alucinado y con ilusión puesto que la ultima fiambrera que le había preparado Sora se remontaba a casi cuando aún solo eran novios e iban al instituto.- ¿y Gabumon?.- preguntó al recordar que hoy debía llevarlo a la oficina, para que el Emperador lo conociese.

-Durmiendo.- respondió Aiko con naturalidad.

-Papi, ¿Por qué no llevas a tu oficina a Tsunomon?.- propuso Yuujou mostrando entre sus brazos a su querido digimon.

-Otro día campeón….- asintió Yamato como si hubiese escuchado lo que su hijo había propuesto.- voy a despertar a ese dormilón, y voy a tener que empezar a ponerle a dieta.- murmuró al mismo tiempo que olía el delicioso olor de la fiambrera de comida que le había dado su suegra, y entonces es cuando una idea cruzó su mente.

Tal vez no fuese tan malo tener a su suegra en casa, le ayudaba con los niños, la casa estaba reluciente, y cocinaba realmente bien… pensando en esta genial idea de suegra-asistenta, Yamato acompañado de Gabumon, más bien arrastrándolo puesto que el digimon aún estaba en pijama y llevaba la almohada bajo el brazo se dirigió feliz a su puesto de trabajo.

Encerrado en su despacho, el rubio de oro apuraba el último nivel del adictivo Space Invaders, mientras Gabumon hacia las delicias de todos los de la oficina, ya que al contrario de cuando estaba en casa, que solo comía y dormía, cuando iba a la oficina, el digimon se mostraba de lo más vital.

-Estúpido Gabumon, siempre me eclipsa.- murmuró Ishida al ver por la ventana de su despacho como manteaban a su compañero digital.

Pero eso momento de duro trabajo, acabando con la vida de los marcianitos que intentan invadirnos, se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió y entraron por ella sus acosadoras particulares, es decir, la Srta. Otsuko y la Srta. Tanaka, que ambas vestían un atuendo de lo más ligero teniendo en cuenta lo frío que estaba siendo ese mes de octubre.

-Hola Sr. Ishida, le he traído comida.- dijo Otsuko dejando la fiambrera en la mesa del rubio, y proporcionándole una nueva vista de sus atributos delanteros.

-Sr. Ishida ¿Qué tal?, le he traído comida, y hecha por mi, no como la de Otsuko, que la ha encargado de la cafetería.- explicó Tanaka, queriéndose apuntar un tanto a favor.

-Gra… gracias, pero ya tengo comida.- dijo Yamato maldiciéndose por no haber cerrado la puerta de su despacho con llave.

-Si, la mía es de la cafetería, pero es preferible eso a las bazofias que tu cocinas.- dijo Otsuko, mirando a su compañera con odio.

-¿Bazofias?, perdona bonita pero todos los hombres para los que he cocinado siempre han salido satisfechos.

-Vaya, confirmado, eres una zorra.

-Tu si que eres zorra, ¡¡zorra!!.- gritó Tanaka tirándose a los pelos de su compañera.

Contemplando este espectáculo de pelea de gatas, Yamato que no sabía donde meterse, decidió intervenir antes de que usasen la valiosa comida de su suegra como arma arrojadiza.

-¡¡Muchas gracias a las dos!!, comeré las dos fiambreras, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.- accedió Otsuko pasándose la mano por su despeinado cabello.

-Esta bien.- asintió también Tanaka acomodándose la falda.- pero Yamato… puedo llamarle Yamato ¿verdad?.- empezó la mujer con coquetería.

-Eh… eh… prefiero Sr. Ishida.- dijo el rubio, que de sobra sabe que no es bueno darles demasiadas confianzas a este tipo de acosadoras.

-Sr. Ishida, quiero que sepa que yo estoy dispuesta a aceptarle con todas las cargas que conlleva.- se adelantó Otsuko, en esta particular batalla por llevarse el corazón de Yamato.

-¿Disculpa?.- preguntó Ishida, confuso por no saber lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de esa trastornada.

-Yo también Sr. Ishida, seré una buena madre para sus hijos.- dijo Tanaka con descaro.

-¿Disculpa?.- volvió a preguntar Ishida a punto de sufrir una parada cardiaca.

-Sr. Ishida, se que es pronto, pero estos niños, necesitan una madre.- dijo Otsuko, tomando en sus manos una foto donde salían los dos hijos del matrimonio Ishida.

-Perdona señorita Otsuko, pero mis hijos ya tienen madre.- gritó Yamato al borde de perder la paciencia, mientras arrebata la foto de sus hijos a su acosadora.- y es… esta… no… esta, no… si yo tenia una foto aquí.

Yamato, más estupefacto por momentos continuó buscando la foto que tenía de su idolatrada esposa, pero se extrañó al no encontrarla por ningún lado.

-No la busque, he tirado todas las fotos de su mujer.- anunció una de las mujeres con convencimiento.

-Si, cuanto antes se olvide de ella, mejor.- anunció la otra más feliz aún.

Y Yamato estalló:

-¡¡¿QUE?!!, ¡¿habéis entrado en mi despacho y habéis tirado las fotos de mi mujer?!… pero… ¡¡¡largo de aquí!!!, y que no os vuelva a ver entrar en mi despacho, ¡¡desesperadas!!.- finalizó el rubio dando un portazo.

-Te dije que no entrases en su despacho, ¡mira lo que has conseguido!, ahora me odia.- recriminó Tanaka a su compañera.

-Pues ya veras cuando encuentre la foto en la que salgo desnuda que le he dejado en el cajón.- dijo Otsuko, acomodándose nuevamente sus cuantiosos atributos.

-Zorra…

-Envidiosa…

Tras quemar la foto de Otsuko desnuda, que había encontrado en su cajón, Yamato siguió compadeciéndose de si mismo en su despacho, pero como era de esperar, sus compañeros de trabajo no estaban dispuestos a dejarle en paz, ni mucho menos.

-Ishida-san, ¿se puede?.- preguntó Katsura por cortesía, ya que sin esperar respuesta ya estaba sentado en el despacho del rubio.

-¿Qué quieres?.- preguntó Yamato abatido.

-Veras Ishida, ya se que es un poco pronto, pero es que quiero presentarte a alguien, cuanto antes superes lo de Sora-san mejor.

-Mierda, tu también.- maldijo con desesperación.- ella no me ha abandonado ¿vale?

-Ya se que estas en la fase de no asumirlo, pero cuando se te pase, mira, esta es mi hermana.- dijo el hombre ilusionado enseñando una foto a Yamato.- es muy guapa, pero también muy inocente, no se si me entiendes, vamos que aún no ha encontrado el hombre al que entregar su honor… y bueno, como tu eres un buen hombre y fiel, pues para mi seria muy gratificante que tu y ella, ya sabes…

-¡¡¿Qué?!!.- gritó con todo el aire de sus pulmones no dando crédito a lo que oía.

-Pero mírala bien, que guapa es.- prosiguió Katsura poniendo la foto en la cara de Ishida, y entonces fue cuando a Yamato se le empezó a hacer muy familiar, como si la hubiese visto hace poco.

**FLASHBACK**

La noche pasada en el décimo quinto bar de copas que le llevo su jefe.

-Hola guapo ¿quieres un "baile privado"?, a ti por ser tan guapo te haré el primero gratis.- se ofreció la chica de la foto mientras guiñaba el ojo a Ishida con sensualidad. Segundos después Yamato corría raudo y veloz como si una manada de elefantes le persiguiesen.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¿Y estas seguro de que es virgen?.- preguntó Yamato intentándose aguantar la risa.

-Absolutamente, que ¿te interesa?… aunque no tenga experiencia ya verás como es una madre estupenda para tus niños.

Y Yamato estalló, otra vez:

-¡¡Ya estoy harto!!.- gritó de nuevo el rubio, que va a quedar con las cuerdas vocales destrozadas.- ¡¡voy aponer fin a todo esto!!

Sin pensárselo dos voces el reconocido astronauta y padre ejemplar abandonó su despacho, y dirigiéndose al centro de la sala donde se encontraban la mayoría de los trabajadores se subió a una mesa y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¡Muy bien!!, quiero dejar claro que… ¡¡mi mujer esta trabajando una semana fuera!!, ¡¡solo eso!!, ¿lo oís?, ¡¡no me ha abandonado!!, repito ¡¡¡NO ME HA ABANDONADO!!!

-… y aquí se encuentra la sala de…- hablaba el señor Fukiyama, al que sorprendentemente el alcohol no le deja ni la más mínima resaca, mientras, la sala era invadida por cámaras de video, decenas de guardaespaldas y el responsable de todo este ajetreo: el Emperador de Japón. Como era de esperar, ambos se quedaron anonadados por el espectáculo que estaba dando Yamato.

-Sr. Fukiyama, ¿es normal que un hombre subido a una mesa grite incoherencias?.- preguntó su majestad imperial, al que después de tener que inaugurar el año pasado el circo de los monos fumadores, ya no le podía sorprender nada.

-No… es que… su mujer le ha dejado y no lo asume jejeje.- intentó disimular Fukiyama.

-¿Pero ese no es el astronauta que fue a Marte?.- preguntó de nuevo con sobriedad el máximo representante del país.

-Si pero… - intentó disimular de nuevo el apurado hombre, interceptando al primer empleado que pasaba por ahí.- ¡tu!, baja a Ishida de ahí ahora mismo, y dile que se calle.

El Sr. Fukiyama al ver la cara desaprobatoria que estaba poniendo el Emperador del país del sol naciente, no le quedó más remedio que acudir a su comodín y por eso dirigiéndose a Gabumon.

-¡Tu!, ven aquí.- el digimon obedeció mirando al Emperador como diciendo "¿Quien es este tío?".- mire majestad, este es su compañero digimon, también contribuyo a la gran misión de Marte.

-He oído hablar de ti, Tabumon, ¿verdad?.- preguntó el Emperador dirigiéndose al digimon.

-En realidad es Gabu…- intentó explicarse el inocente digimon, pero fue cortado con brusquedad por Fukiyama, que agarrándole del cuerno le murmuró con enfado:

-¡A ver bicho cornudo!, si el emperador dice que te llamas Tabumon, te llamas Tabumon ¿has entendido?

-Eh… eh… si señor.- asintió el digimon, que no teme enfrentarse con Diaboromon 20 veces si hace falta, y sin embargo la mirada de ese hombre le había llenado de pánico.

El jefe de Yamato mandó a otros empleados a que acompañase a la ilustre visita a su despacho, puesto que este aún debía despedir a un hombre y cuando Yamato contempló como se dirigía hacia él con cara de sicópata supo que tenía todos los boletos para ese despido.

-¡¡Ishida!!, ¿Qué se supone que hace?, ¿quiere arruinar el momento más importante de mi carrera?

-Claro que no señor, disculpe, no sabía que el Emperador ya había llegado.- se intentó excusar Yamato viendo la carta de despido cada vez más cerca.

El hombre que en estos momento deseaba arrebatarle la vida a Ishida de la forma más agónica y cruel, recordó que de todos sus trabajadores Yamato era de los pocos que realmente han estado en el espacio, y despedir al reconocido astronauta de Japón no le daría muy buena prensa, por lo que controlando sus instintos asesinos, dijo intentando sonar amable.

-Vale, escucha, llevas un par de días demasiado ido, ¿Por qué no te coges lo que queda de día libre?

-Señor, le prometo que no me pasa nada, estoy bien.- se excusó el portador de la amistad, que ya no sabe que hacer para que la gente crea que su mujer no le ha abandonado.

-Mira Yamato, se por lo que estas pasando, de verdad, creo que necesitas un descanso, ¿Qué te parece un par de días de fiesta?

Y en ese momento una nueva idea surco la mente del rubio, ya que dijese lo que dijese, su jefe no iba a creerle, de modo que… ¿Por qué no aprovechar este malentendido?

-Esto jefe… es que yo, estoy muy mal.- dijo al fin Ishida, llevándose la mano a la cara y fingiendo un gran dolor en su corazón.

-Vale, cinco días de fiesta, te lo mereces.- le dijo el hombre dándole una palmada en la espalada, pero Yamato era consciente de que podía conseguir más, mucho más.

-Es… que… eran muchos años y… ya no esta, me ha abandonado… y los niños son tan pequeños… ¡no se como decírselo!.- dramatizó el rubio con gran sentimiento, haciendo meritos para conseguir un Oscar.

-¡No se hable más!, 15 días de fiesta, con todo pagado, ¡ah!, y si quiere le presto mi casita de la montaña, para que desconecte.- dijo el hombre con entusiasmo.

-Eso me ayudaría mucho señor.- accedió Yamato aún con cara de lástima, mientras pensaba.- _¡¡15 días de fiesta!!, ¡¡siiiiii!!, en cuanto vuelva Sora, encasquetamos a los niños a alguien y nos vamos a la casita de la montaña los dos solitos… jeje jeje…._

-Ishida, ¡Ishida!.- zarandeó Fukiyama al rubio al ver que estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-¿Si señor?

-Pero antes de que se vaya, ¿cree que podrá ser capaz de saludar al Emperador sin parecer un trastornado?

-Claro, señor.- asintió Ishida con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, pues adelante, no quiero dejarlo demasiado tiempo con el inútil de Katsura….

De modo que con la felicidad aún en el cuerpo, por estas inesperadas vacaciones, el héroe local, Yamato Ishida regreso a su querido hogar. Ahora debía poner en practica todos sus encantos para que su suegra se quedase hasta el regreso de Sora, y que esas vacaciones fuesen absolutamente perfectas.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!.- saludó amablemente nada más entrar en casa.

-Hi Yamato.- saludó Toshiko, que ya estaba preparando la cena.

-¿Y los niños?

-Ahí, viendo la televisión, ¿les gusta el pepino?.- preguntó la mujer mientras condimentaba la ensalada.

-Si, claro.- respondió el rubio como diciendo "no tengo ni la menor idea".

Era el momento, el apuesto Ishida tenía que poner en practica una vez más sus técnicas de conquista para una Takenouchi.

-¡Que bien huele eso Toshiko!… Sora cocina bien, pero es que usted es magnífica.- hacia la pelota descaradamente.

-Gracias.- respondió la mujer sorprendida.

-Y que guapa esta, siempre ha sido una mujer muy elegante…

-Gracias…- volvió a decir Takenouchi más extrañada aún, ya que su indumentaria la componía un delantal viejo, que alguna vez hace muchos años, fue un delantal precioso promocional del programa de televisión de Mimi y Palmon. Aparecía ella sonriente con la cuchara en la mano y a su lado Palmon enseñando el cocido, llevaba estrellitas y era de color rosa, pero con el paso de los años la cara de Mimi estaba completamente quemada y no quedaban ni estrellitas, ni nada, sin duda si Tachikawa viese como acabo el fantástico regalo que le hizo a su mejor amiga, haría un muñeco vudú de la pelirroja para vengarse de ella.

-¿Sabe que para mi usted siempre ha sido como una madre?.- volvió a decir Yamato, sin preocuparse de las crueles intenciones de su amiga Neoyorkina

Y eso fue la clave para que Takenouchi, al fin cayese en la cuenta de que cuando Ishida hace la pelota es por algo, por lo que dejando el cuchillo sobre la encimera se volvió a Yamato y preguntó con autoridad.

-¡¡Muy bien!!, ¿Qué quieres?

-Por favor Toshiko, me ofende…

-Yamato, que te conozco desde que eras un niño, y se que cuando te comportas así es porque quieres algo… o peor… porque has hecho algo….- sentenció Toshiko recordando la primera vez que vio a Yamato comportándose de esa forma.

**FLASHBACK**

Un día normal, Toshiko llegaba a su hogar, esperando encontrar allí a su hija adolescente, al no encontrarla en el salón viendo la serie de S club 7, que por aquellos tiempos era su serie favorita se extraño y se dirigió a su habitación de la que se oían extraños ruidos, pero antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta, Yamato se adelantó y salió de ella, bloqueando así la entrada a su suegra.

-Sr. Takenouchi, ¡¡que guapa esta!!.- dijo Yamato apurado y nervioso cuya camisa llevaba los botones mal abrochados y cremallera de los pantalones sin subir.

-¿Qué esta pasando?, ¡¡Sora!!.- llamó la mujer temiéndose lo peor.

-¿Le he dicho alguna vez que para mi es como mi madre?.- siguió el joven haciendo lo posible para que Toshiko no pudiese adentrarse en la habitación.

Pero Yamato no pudo impedirle el paso por mucho tiempo, cuando la mujer abrió la habitación, se encontró a su hija en una situación en la que una madre nunca desea encontrar a una hija. La apurada pelirroja, aún estaba en sujetador y hacía la cama tan rápido como podía.

-Mama, esto no es… lo que parece… estábamos… estábamos… ¡¡estudiando!!.- se intentó excusar Sora más apurada por momentos.

-¿Sora?.- llamó su madre haciendo grandes esfuerzos para controlar su ira.

-No se lo digas a papa, porfi…- suplicó la muchacha, viendo que ya era demasiado tarde para inventar excusas con su madre.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Vale Toshiko, me ha descubierto.- confesó al fin Yamato recordando lo bien que se lo estaba pasando en esa habitación hasta que oyó a la madre de Sora entrar.- vera es que he pensado que como su marido esta de viaje y Sora también, pues que podría quedarse aquí, de ese modo no esta sola en casa, y esta con sus nietos, que le quieren mucho.- finalizó Yamato intentando sonar lo más encantador posible.

-De acuerdo.- accedió Toshiko, ante la estupefacción de Yamato, puesto que nunca se hubiese imaginado que fuese tan fácil.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, puedo ayudarte con los niños y la casa mientras estas en el trabajo.- explicó la maestra de ikebana con una sonrisa.

-¡¡Genial!!, pero no se preocupe por mi trabajo, me han dado vacaciones.- dijo Yamato con alegría sin saber que ese nuevo dato cambió por completo la visión de la situación de su suegra.

-¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?

-No.

-Entonces me voy.- dijo la mujer con decisión quitándose el delantal.

-Pero… pero… pero….

-Yamato, sino tienes que trabajar puedes ocuparte tu de los niños perfectamente.- explicó Takenouchi con amabilidad.

-Pero, son sus nietos… SUS ÚNICOS NIETOS, ¿en serio no quiere estar unos días con ellos?.- preguntó Yamato, a sabiendas de que el comodín de los únicos nietos siempre funciona con su suegra.

-Claro que si, vendré a verlos mañana, adiós Yamato, y cuidado que no se queme el guiso.- dijo la mujer señalando la cazuela que estaba en el fuego.

Ishida vio que si su suegra le abandonaba su estrés comenzaría de nuevo y por eso interponiéndose en el camino de la mujer, suplicó:

-¡Espera!, por favor… oye, yo adoro a mis hijos, los quiero con toda mi alma… pero… pero me estresan demasiado, de verdad que pueden conmigo, normalmente cuando esta Sora todo es mucho más fácil, ella sabe dominarlos, pero para mi solo es demasiado, me viene grande…

-Esta bien hijo, voy a ayudarte.- accedió la madre de Sora.

-¿De verdad?.- preguntó Yamato ilusionado.

-Si, me voy.- volvió a decir la mujer dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!

-Yamato, de la mejor forma que te ayudo es yéndome, créeme, veras, te voy a contar algo, cuando Sora era pequeña, ya sabes que su padre estaba mucho fuera de casa por trabajo, y por eso se perdió muchas cosas de ella, y en más de una ocasión me ha confesado lo mucho que se arrepiente de eso, que si fuese otra vez, hubiese pasado mucho más tiempo con su hija… no quiero que eso te pase a ti también, además con tu trabajo ya has estado demasiado tiempo lejos de tus hijos, y ya te has perdido muchas cosas de ellos, ahora que por fin puedes dedicarles todo tu tiempo debes disfrutarlo al máximo, hazme caso… ya veras que pronto crecen, y un día veras que ya no te necesitan, y entonces… todo se acabó…- finalizó la mujer con gran melancolía y nostalgia.

-Toshiko, pero…- Yamato se mostraba un tanto emocionado por esas palabras.

-Mañana os traigo una tarta, cuidaos.- se despidió la mujer.- ¡¡hasta mañana niños!!

-¡Adiós abuela!.- se escuchó desde el salón al efusivo Yuujou.

Y de esa forma Yamato se quedo sin su suegra-asistenta, pero lo que si le quedaron grabadas fueron sus sabias palabras, y decidió que tal vez tendría razón, ejercería de padre a tiempo completo.

* * *

-¡¡Niños a cenar!!.- gritó Yamato desde la cocina.

-¡¡¡Siiiii!!!.- gritaron Yuujou y Tsunomon que venían corriendo y dando saltitos.

-Hijo no corras…- ¿regañó? Yamato.

-Mmmm… huele bien.- dijo Gabumon mientras se adentraba olfateando.

-¡¡Si, comida!!.- vino Yokomon dando saltitos también.

Yamato tomó asiento alrededor de su familia, y pronto cayó en la cuenta de que era el único rubio de la mesa, cuando de normal eran dos.

-¿Y Ai-chan?, ¡¡Ai-chan!!.- llamó a su primogénita sin obtener respuesta.

-¡¡No me gusta el pepino!!.- se quejó el pequeño Ishida esparciendo toda la ensalada por la mesa para eliminar el pepino.

-¿Dónde se ha metido Aiko?.- siguió Yamato a lo suyo hasta que vio como toda la ensalada estaba por encima de la mesa y a su pequeño hijo eligiendo solo las partes que le gustaban.- ¡¡Yuujou cómetelo todo!!

-¡¡No!!.- gritó el niño haciendo gala del genio de los Ishida.- ¡¡no me gusta el pepino!!- volvió a repetir mientras tiraba trozos de pepino al suelo para Garu, que como era de esperar tampoco se los comió.

Yamato, se dio cuenta de que si intentaba obligarle a comer pepino, la cocina acabaría en batalla campal de verduras, por eso acercándose a su hijo dijo con desgana dijo:

-Para ya hijo, ya te lo quito yo ¿y donde se ha metido Aiko?, ¡¡¡Ai-chan a cenar!!!

-Esta enfadada.- apuntó el pequeño Yokomon.

-¿Eh?.- preguntó Ishida mientras rebuscaba los trozos de pepino de la ensalada de su hijo y este se lo agradecía pegándole con los palillos en la cara.

-No se, se ha enfadado.- volvió a decir el pequeño digimon.

-A mi si me gusta el pepino.- dijo Tsunomon, que como la mayoría de los digimons, el "no" no es una respuesta cuando se trata de comida.

-A ver ahora que quiere esta niña.- murmuró el pobre Ishida saliendo de la cocina.- Gabumon, ¡¡vigila al niño ¿quieres?!!.- ordenó desesperado al contemplar que su hijo estaba esparciendo de nuevo la ensalada por la mesa.

El portador de la amistad se adentró al salón y no tardó en vislumbrar la figura de su hija, que como apunto Yokomon parecía muy enfadada, o más que enfadada triste.

-A ver… ¿Qué le pasa a mi cielito?.- preguntó con dulzura mientras se arrodillaba para estar a la altura de su hija.

-Nada.- contestó la niña secamente.

-¿Nada?… y si no te pasa nada, ¿por que no vienes a cenar?.- volvió a preguntar Yamato con amabilidad.- ¿has discutido con algún amiguito en el colegio?, porque si se trata de eso, tu padre ira a darle una paliza.

-¡¡Eres un mentiroso!!.- estalló al fin la pequeña rubia.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó el hombre completamente estupefacto.- a ver… ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Que ya lo se todo!.- gritó de nuevo la niña, aguantándose las lagrimas.

Si hay algo que no soportaba Yamato era ver las lagrimas de su pequeña, por eso acariciándole la cara con dulzura intentó calmarla.

-Explícame de que hablas por favor y tranquilízate.

-Se… se… que mama no se ha ido a trabajar…- habló la pequeña entre sollozos.- que… que … ¡¡que nos ha abandonado!!

-¡Oh no!, ¿tu también?.- se desesperó Ishida por momentos puesto que estaba convencido de que este calvario había finalizado.- cielito, tu madre no nos ha abandonado, estará aquí dentro de unos días, te lo prometo… si ayer hablaste con ella ¿no te acuerdas?

-Si…- asintió la pequeña aún haciendo pucheros.

-¿Y que te dijo?

-Que… que… que cuidase de Yuu-chan y que no hiciese concursos con Gabumon de a ver quien aguanta más el pis…

-Eso esta muy bien cariño pero, ¿Qué más te dijo?

-Que… que… que me asegurase de que no compras más tonterías en la tele-tienda…- siguió la niña tartamudeando mientras recordaba toda la conversación con su madre.

-¡¡La escoba-fregona-aspiradora-bayeta, todo en uno no son tonterías!!.- estalló Yamato, que considera que su gusto para las compras del tele-tienda es envidiable.

Peo al escuchar de nuevo los sollozos de su hija, se le olvidó el robot de cocina de oferta que vio anoche y que ya ha encargado y de nuevo trató de calmarla.

-Cielito todo eso esta muy bien, pero cuando se despidió… ¿Qué te dijo?.

-Que… que… que me quería mucho, y que vendría pronto…- tartamudeó por fin las palabras que Yamato estaba buscando todo el tiempo.

-Pues ya esta, ¿alguna vez te ha mentido mama?

-No..- negó la pequeña más calmada.

-Entonces, no tienes nada que temer, ¿de acuerdo?.- dijo Ishida con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su hija.

-Es que… como en la tele han dicho que nos ha abandonado… -explicó la niña, ante la estupefacción de Yamato.

-¿En la tele?

-Si, en la tele, pero yo creo a mama, la tele es una mentirosa.- dijo la chica ya con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.- ¡¡voy a cenar papi!!

Mientras la pequeña rubia correteaba en dirección a la cocina, Yamato que aún estaba en estado de shock, tomó el mando de la televisión y no paró de zapear hasta que encontró un canal de noticias, en el que él era el protagonista.

-_… y la anécdota curiosa del día ha ocurrido en las oficinas centrales de la JAXA a las cuales su majestad imperial ha asistido en visita oficial, el incidente se produjo cuando un empleado subido a una mesa empezó a gritar incoherencias al Emperador… por lo que hemos sabido después, el misterioso hombre no era otro que Yamato Ishida, _(foto de archivo de Yamato, en el que sale con el mono de astronauta y todo)_ el reconocido astronauta, por lo visto ha perdido la razón debido a que su mujer, la famosa diseñadora Sora Takenouchi _(foto de archivo de Sora)_, con la que llevaba casado 16 años, le ha abandonado a él y a sus hijos para fugarse con su cuñado, el escritor Takeru Takaishi _(foto de archivo de Takeru, en la que sale firmando un libro)_… bla, bla, bla…_

En ese mismo momento en Hokkaido…

-Si Mitsumi-san, ese traje en azul también podríamos hacérselo.- hablaba Sora con convencimiento, mientras la señora asentía con desgana tomándose su té.

Pera para desgracia de la pelirroja, la señora Mitsumi-san también acostumbraba a ver las noticias, y Sora quedó paralizada cuando vio a su marido por la pantalla gritando como un desquiciado en presencia del Emperador.

-Esto… señora, ¿me disculpa?.- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa nerviosa levantándose, y como un rayo ya estaba llamando a Yamato para pedirle explicaciones de esto.

-Moshi, moshi?.- contestó Ishida al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-¿Se puede saber porque sales en la televisión gritando como un poseso?.- gritó Takenouchi dando rienda suelta a su furia.

-Sora yo te juro que…- se intentó excusar Yamato, pero su mujer estaba demasiado enfadada.

-¡Yamato!, ¡has dado un espectáculo delante de todo el país!, y lo peor es que Mitsumi-san lo esta viendo ahora, y seguro que ya no me contrata, muy bien Yamato, si lo que querías era arruinarme el trabajo lo has conseguido, mañana me tendrás ahí.- siguió la mujer que realmente tenía un cabreo importante.

-Sora yo no quería perjudicarte…

-¡Yamato!, ¡déjame en paz!.- colgó finalmente la portadora del amor la llamada, ante la desolación de Ishida.

Después de dejarle a Yamato las cosas claras, ahora debía excusarle ante esa siniestra mujer conocida como Mitsumi-san.

-Sr. Takenouchi, ¿es su marido el que esta mostrando tanta falta de respeto ante la persona más importante de nuestra patria?.- preguntó la formal mujer con desaprobación.

-Eh… eh… el… es un malentendido.- se intentó excusar Takenouchi.

-Ishida… Yamato Ishida… sin embargo su firma de moda se llama Takenouchi.- preguntó la mujer más desconcertada pero sin perder la compostura.- ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿se avergüenza de su marido?

-¿Eh?, no, claro que no… bueno cuando sale en televisión subido a una mesa despotricando en presencia del Emperador… un poquito, pero eso no lo hace a menudo, se lo aseguro.- siguió Sora intentando excusar el lamentable comportamiento de su esposo.

-¿Y porque no adopta su apellido?, ¿no quiere que su trabajo este relacionado con Ishida?.- preguntó la mujer con su interrogatorio digno de la inquisición y es que para ella las tradiciones son intocables.

-Si, claro que si… es que, empecé a diseñar antes de ser señora Ishida, por lo que decidí a nivel profesional seguir siendo Takenouchi, pero yo no me avergüenzo de mi marido, de verdad.- la pobre Sora, ya no sabía que inventarse.

-No se excuse joven, tiene un marido del que cualquiera se avergonzaría.- sentenció la mujer tomando otro trago de té.

-¿Disculpe?.- preguntó Sora, que aunque en estos momentos desease acabar con la vida de Yamato, nunca permitirá que le falten al respeto delante suya.

-Lo que oye, eso hombre es un payaso sin modales, ni respeto a la autoridad, debería estar en un circo…

-¡¡Ya esta bien!!.- interrumpió Takenouchi de nuevo enfadada.- puede que mi marido sea un poco excéntrico y que de vez en cuando haga tonterías como subirse por las mesas, de hecho puede que sea un autentico payaso, pero es ¡mi payaso!, ¿lo oye?, y no voy a permitir que nadie lo insulte en mi presencia… y como veo que después de esto me va a despedir, mejor me voy a mi casa, con mi marido del que estoy realmente orgullosa… ¡¡¡que ha estado en Marte!!!, es un héroe nacional, que digo… ¡¡mundial!!, ¡¡que levante la mano el que haya estado en Marte!!.- y con estas fulminantes palabras de esposa abnegada, Sora, recogió sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo, pero para su sorpresa, Mitsumi-san aún tenía algo que decir.

-Una mujer con principios, carácter y que defiende a su esposo, me gusta, contratada… ¿ese kimono puede hacerse en verde?.- preguntó la mujer con naturalidad señalando un diseño.

Y Sora que aún no se creía que después de pegar más gritos que Yamato al Emperador esa mujer le hubiese contratado solo le quedó decir.

-Lo podemos hacer en cualquier tonalidad, señora…

* * *

-Papa, te lo repito por quinta vez ¡¡Sora, Takeru y yo no tenemos ninguna perversión sexual conjunta!!… ya se lo que ha salido en televisión, pero es mentira… trabajas en televisión, deberías saber mejor que nadie que no hay que fiarse de nada de lo que dice… si papa, si papa… de acuerdo papa… te prometo que entre Sora y yo toda va bien papa… ¡¡Takeru no es el padre de Yuujou!!, y aunque fuese así, ¿a ti que mas te da?, seguiría siendo nieto tuyo… oye papa, tengo sueño, te dejo, bye…

Eso era lo que llevaba ocurriendo toda la noche en casa de los Ishida, desde que la espectacular noticia del abandono de Sora había aparecido por televisión, el celular de Yamato no dejaba de sonar. Pero para su desgracia, la única persona que quería que le llamase, es decir, su Sora, era de la que no tenia ninguna noticia, y sintiéndose tan desgraciado aún tuvo que contestar otra dichosa llamada.

-Papa, ya déjame tranquilo ¿quieres?.- habló Yamato con enfado.-… ah, eres tu Taichi… ¿Qué quieres esta vez?… aja, aja…. ¡¡¡si Taichi, te prometo que la próxima vez que Sora y yo queramos montarnos un trío te llamare a ti!!!, y por cierto cuando ya haces la misma broma siete veces seguidas como que pierde un poco de gracia… ¡¡¡pesado!!!.- colgó ya harto de las continuas llamadas de su mejor amigo.- imbécil…

Abatido se dejó caer encima de su lecho, mientras observaba el teléfono con resignación y veía que la llamada que tanto esperaba no se iba a producir por lo que decidió armarse de valor y marcar el número de su amada.

-… no lo coge, seguro que sigue enfadada… ¡¡no puedo enfrentarme a esto!!.- gritó Ishida apretando el botón de cortar la llamada.- _venga, se trata de Sora… analiza la situación… le has fastidiado el trabajo de su vida… ¿pero el trabajo no lo es todo verdad?… piensa Yamato ¿Qué habrías hecho si Sora te hubiese fastidiado tu misión a Marte?………….. No me va perdonar en la vida._

Con estos desmoralizadores pensamientos el rubio abandonó por completo la idea de reconciliarse con su esposa, por lo que esta noche no podría pegar ojo, a no ser que alguien le convenza de lo contrario.

-Yamato ¿no vas a llamarla?.- preguntó el digimon de la amistad adentrándose en la habitación de su amigo.

-¿Huh?.- dijo Ishida que estaba demasiado ocupado compadeciéndose de si mismo como para enterarse de que Gabumon había entrado.

-A Sora, ¿vas a dejar que siga enfadada contigo?

-Eso… no lo entiendes Gabu, se enfadó mucho, porque por teléfono no le puedo ver la cara pero seguro que tenia esa de mirada de "vas a estar durmiendo en el sofá hasta el año que viene".- explicó el rubio abatido.

-Pero Yamato en el libro de _"Como conseguir que tu matrimonio no sea un fracaso"_, dice que una pareja nunca debe irse a la cama enfadados…- explicó el digimon sosteniendo el citado libro entre sus garras.

-¡¡Gabumon!!, te he dicho un montón de veces que no cojas mis cosas sin permiso.- protestó el rubio con enfado arrebatándole el libro a Gabumon y volviéndolo a esconder, ya que Sora llevaba 16 años casada con él sin conocer la existencia de ese libro, y deseaba que siguiese siendo así.

-No hace falta que lo escondas, Sora fue la que me dijo donde estaba cuando tuve una pequeña discusión con Piyomon….- explicó el digimon que lo último que quiere es recordar esa fatídica noche en la que descubrió en sus propias carnes lo incomodo que es el sofá.

-Es imposible tener secretos en esta casa.- murmuró el rubio, mientras pensaba con preocupación.- _si Sora conoce la existencia de este libro, seguro que también conoce la existencia de mi colección de figuritas de Polly Pocket… _

-Yamato, te comportas como cuando tenias 15 años… me llamara, no me llamara, debería llamarle yo, estará enfadada porque no la llame..- se burló Gabumon de su amigo, recordando lo inseguro que era Yamato por aquella época y por lo visto sigue siendo.

-¡Basta ya!, no necesito que me digas lo que tengo que hacer, yo tomo mis propias decisiones, ¿lo oyes?, ¡¡yo!!.- gritó Ishida perdiendo los nervios.-… Gabu, que hago ¿la llamo o no…?

-Buenas noches Yamato.- se despidió el digimon abandonando la habitación.

-Bien, vale, no te necesito.- dijo con desprecio.- se muy bien lo que tengo que hacer… llamarla… no, mejor espero que me llame ella, ya se, le llamo y si noto que sigue enfadada le cuelgo… ¡no!, entonces ya la cago del todo, que hago, que hago…. ¡¡seguro que en el libro viene algo para estos casos!!

Mientras Yamato rebuscaba con emoción en su libro de cabecera de cómo no cagarla en tu matrimonio (regalo de boda de su padre), el teléfono volvió a sonar.

-Moshi, moshi?.- preguntó Ishida, sin molestarse en leer en la pantallita el nombre del que llamaba, puesto que estaba con los ojos pegados en su libro.

-¡¡¡Cariño!!!, no sabes lo que me ha pasado, es fantástico, le encantan, ¡¡le encantan mis diseños!!, quiere que le haga también los diseños de primavera-verano, especiales para ella, ¡¡y me va a recomendar a sus compañeras de la ceremonia del té!!, son otras viejas estiradas como ella, ¡¡pero están forradas!!, Yama, ¿me escuchas?, ¡¡Yamato!!.- gritó Takenouchi, que hablaba sin parar debido a que no podía controlar su emoción.-… no te llame antes porque ahora acabo de llegar al hotel, me ha presentado a todas las altas esferas de Sapporo… ¿Yama?, ¿estas ahí o no?

Ishida aún no estaba seguro de si su mujer hablaba tanto porque estaba contenta o porque continuaba que echa humo, por eso tartamudeó con temor.

-So… So… ¿Sora?

-Yama, ¿te encuentras bien?, te noto apagado.- preguntó Sora como si esa misma tarde no le hubiese gritado literalmente "¡¡Yamato déjame en paz!!".

-Sora… yo… eh… tu… ¿sigues enfadada?.- se atrevió a preguntar el rubio.

-¿Qué?, ¡¡claro que no!!, ¿es que no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho?, ¡¡he conseguido un trabajo genial!!, ¡¡todo Hokkaido va a vestir con diseños Sora Takenouchi!!, y todo gracias a ti mi amor, ¡¡gracias!!.- siguió la pelirroja más emocionada que Yamato cuando se compró el _Abdominator 3000_, una maquina para hacer abdominales del tele-tienda y que como era de esperar aún no se ha molestado ni en sacar de la caja.

-¿Gracias a mi?.- preguntó aún confuso por la efusividad de su esposa.

-¡¡Si!!, no se, paso muy rápido, te vimos haciendo el estúpido en la tele y Mitsumi-san comenzó a insultarte y para cuando quise darme cuenta yo le estaba gritando sin control y diciendo lo muy orgullosa que estaba de ti… y entonces, le caí bien, y me contrató.- siguió Sora hablando a una velocidad de alrededor de 3000 palabras/seg.

Y Yamato, cuya cabeza procesaba toda esta palabrería con lentitud, se detuvo en unas palabras que se le habían quedado grabadas en la mente.

-¡Un momento!, ¿me defendiste?… y… y… ¿de verdad estas orgullosa de mi?.- preguntó el hombre ilusionado como un niño al que le acaban de decir un cumplido.

-¿Eh?… yo… bueno….- empezó la pelirroja con cierta vergüenza.- yo… ya sabes que si baka.

-Sora…- susurró Yamato con dulzura y felicidad.- me alegro mucho de verdad, pero esto no retrasara tu vuelta ¿verdad?

-No te preocupes, volveré en la fecha prevista… bueno, cuéntame, ¿Cómo va todo por ahí?

-Pues bien, estoy de vacaciones.

-¿De vacaciones?, ¿Y eso?.- preguntó la mujer sorprendida.

-Sora, ¿estas segura que has visto la televisión?, cuando alguien grita como un energúmeno al Emperador, le dan vacaciones…

-¡Ah!, con tanta emoción ya me había olvidado de tus payasadas televisadas.- dijo la compañera de Piyomon con burla.

-Oye Sora… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Si?

-¿Qué llevas puesto?

-Yamato…

-Tenia que intentarlo.- se excusó el rubio con picardía.

-¿Y que tal con mi madre?, ¿le has tratado bien?

-Si…

-¿Y los niños?, ¿se portan bien?, ¿se lavan los dientes?, ¿van a la escuela?, ¿comen bien?.- preguntó Sora que como cualquier madre que se precie, se pone histérica al estar alejada de sus pequeños.

-Si, están bien, no te preocupes… cariño, una pregunta…- empezó Ishida pero fue interrumpido por Takenouchi.

-Tu ganas, estoy en albornoz, aún mojada y sin nada, absolutamente nada debajo, ya puedes poner en marcha tu pervertida mente.- dijo Sora en tono cansado, ya que después de tantos años, sabía perfectamente lo insistente que puede llegar a ser su marido.

-Pues ahora no era eso, lista.- dijo el rubio con superioridad, aunque su mente ya tenía la imagen de su mujer tal y como ella se ha descrito.-… es otra cosa, ¿sabias que a los niños no les gusta el pepino?

-Por supuesto y si hubieses leído las instrucciones que te deje, tu también lo sabrías.- recriminó Sora, ya que estuvo un día entero escribiendo esos apuntes y su marido no los ha hecho ni mirar.

-¿Viene eso en los apuntes?.- preguntó el astronauta confundido mientras rebuscaba los folios.

-Si Yamato, viene.

-Bueno, ya da igual eso…- dijo el portador de la amistad con una sonrisa.- ¿por que no volvemos a lo de tu albornoz y tu desnudez total…?

-Lo siento Ishida, perdiste tu oportunidad.

-¡¡Pero Sora!!.- protestó Yamato en tono de niño caprichoso.

-Yamato, mejor me explicas el por que todo las televisiones del país han anunciado que te he abandonado por tu hermano, y que estoy embarazada de trillizos…- preguntó la mujer, que al igual que todos se había quedado petrificada al ver todo lo que se había dicho de su vida privada.

-¿Trillizos?, eso aún no lo había oído.- respondió Ishida con filosofía, puesto que ya se estaba acostumbrando al hecho de que a cada segundo hubiese una nueva y extravagante noticia sobre su vida sentimental.

_**Continuará…**_


	3. La maldita fiesta de hombres de Takeru

**La culpa fue de… la maldita fiesta de hombres de Takeru:**

-¡¡Pórtate bien hijo!!, y recuerda que aunque la plastilina tenga ese olor y aspecto tan apetecible no es nada buena.- se despidió Yamato de su hijo una vez que había tomado el autobús del jardín de infancia.

Y es que por muy raro que parezca, en el día de hoy, Yamato se había puesto las pilas, y antes del alba ya estaba en pie organizando toda la casa y dando de desayunar a sus hijos.

-Genial, ahora tengo toda la mañana para mi.- se dijo el hombre con alegría adentrándose de nuevo en el hogar.

-Yamato ¿Por qué hoy estas tan contento?, si estuviese Sora en casa deduciría que anoche copulasteis más de lo habitual, pero como no esta, es bastante intrigante.- habló Gabumon con total naturalidad mientras el color del rostro de Ishida se volvía de un color para nada natural.

-Gabumon deja de decir tonterías, además yo siempre estoy contento.

-Que hago la llamo o no la llamo ¿seguirá enfadada conmigo?.- imitaba el digimon lo que anoche hacia su amigo.- Yamato, ayer veías la demanda de divorcio prácticamente en la cara y hoy estas más feliz que nunca… lo que quiere decir, que Sora te llamo.- dedujo el intuitivo digimon con acierto.

-¿Qué me llamo?, que pasa ¿Qué si no me llama ella crees que no tengo suficiente valor para llamarla yo?.- gritó Ishida con indignación.

-¿La llamaste tu?.- preguntó el digimon sorprendido.

-Eh… no, me llamo ella.- asintió el rubio rápido para que no se le entienda.

-Esta claro quien lleva los pantalones en esta casa.- murmuró Gabumon ya acostumbrado a la cobardía natural de Yamato cuando tiene que enfrentar sus problemas conyugales.

-Lo que digas, pero fue genial, no estaba enfadada conmigo, es más, gracias a mi tiene el trabajo y ha conocido a todas las personas importantes de Hokkaido, y todo gracias a mi, ¡¡gracias a mi!!, esas fueron sus palabras.- hablaba Yamato con entusiasmo mientras Gabumon ponía cara de "¿te crees que me interesa?".-… y luego estuvimos toda la noche hablando, como cuando éramos quinceañeros… le dije que hiciésemos sexo telefónico, aunque ella me dijo que no, como cuando éramos veinteañeros, pero lo que si conseguí es que me mandase una foto semidesnuda con el albornoz y…

Entonces, al ver la cara de repulsión que estaba poniendo su compañero es cuando Yamato se dio cuenta de que tampoco era necesario explicar con todo detalle sus encuentros matrimoniales, aunque fuesen telefónicos.

-… y te manda recuerdos.- finalizó el hombre intentando hacer como si no hubiese dicho nada anteriormente.

-Me alegro Yamato, ¿y cuando vuelven?

-Pues el lunes, como estaba planeado.

-¿Y Piyomon?

-Pues el lunes también.

Al escuchar de nuevo la misma respuesta el digimon dio un largo suspiro de resignación que no dejó indiferente a su compañero.

-¡¡Ya se lo que te pasa!!.- gritó como si hubiese descubierto los misterios del universo.

-¿De que hablas?.- preguntó Gabumon intentando hacerse el despistado.

-Ahora se porque llevas toda la semana que solo duermes y comes, y duermes y creo que también comes…- habló el rubio con diversión.- ¡¡¡Echas de menos a Piyomon!!!

-Esto Yamato ¿has llamado a Ken para que te ayuda con esa difícil investigación?.- preguntó el digimon, demostrando que la ironía no es exclusiva de los humanos.- ¡¡Pues claro que la echo de menos!!, tu no eres el único al que le gusta dormir acompañado ¿te enteras?

-Vale, perdona.- se excusó el rubio con temor ya que nunca había visto a su amigo tan desquiciado.- ¡¡Ya esta!!, haremos cosa juntos, como cuando era pequeño y viaje por primera vez al Digimundo, tu, yo y los elementos de la naturaleza.

Esas palabras hicieron que la emoción, la ilusión y la vida volviesen por completo al amistoso digimon.

-¿En serio?.- preguntó entusiasmado.

-¡¡Si!!

-¿Buscaremos aventuras como cuando te conocí?.- volvió a preguntar el digimon, ya que la palabra aventura le hacia sentirse de nuevo vivo y útil.

-¡¡Si!!.- volvió a asentir Ishida con decisión.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer?… mmm ¿pelear contra un digimon malvado?, ¿ir al Digimundo y acampar en un asentamiento de Bakemons?, ¿pelear contra Taichi y WarGreymon otra vez?, ¿colarme de MetalGarurumon en casa de Daisuke y darle un susto como hice en su cumpleaños?, ¿obligar a Koushiro a crear un virus digimon como Diaboromon para que yo pueda luchar contra él?.- preguntó el digimon cuya ilusión incrementaba a la par que sus ideas.

-Eh… si, todo eso esta muy bien.- asintió Yamato sin mucho convencimiento.- pero yo había pensado en algo más… útil y necesario…

-¿Vamos a ir a donde tuvo lugar ese huracán del mes pasado para ayudar con la reparación de los edificios?.- interrumpió Gabumon con la misma ilusión de antes.

-Eh… no… ¡¡vamos a ir a hacer la compra!!.- anunció Ishida con ilusión, mientras Gabumon cae a lo anime.

-Adiós Yamato, me voy al digimundo, después de escucharte, la idea de jugar con Agumon de ver quien ronca más me parece un planazo.- dijo Gabumon con mezcla de enfado y decepción.

-¡¡Pero Gabu!!, hacer la compra también puede ser divertido… y… y… ¡¡Gabu!!.- gritó Ishida para nadie, puesto que su compañero ya se había largado.

De esa forma, el apuesto Ishida se vio completamente solo y abandonado para tener que hacer la gran difícil labor de la compra semanal, pero si hay algo que no le faltaba al astronauta, eso eran recursos por lo que se las apañaría con gran ingenio para no hacer esa compra en solitario.

-Detergente… detergente… detergente…- hablaba par si mismo empujando por los pasillos del supermercado un carrito de la compra.- ¡Aquí!… este… waa pero este también parece bueno… y este esta de oferta… ¡¡pero en este regalan un muñequito de Gomamon!!…

Y ante todas esas dudas que produce la cantidad de marcas que encuentras de un mismo producto, a Yamato no le quedo más remedio que llamar al oráculo de su hogar, es decir, su esposa.

-¡¡Sora, soy yo!!.

-Yamato, ahora no, estoy ocupada.- se intentó excusar la mujer.

-Solo es un segundo, ¿Cuál es el detergente que compras de normal?, el del osito dibujado o el del cervatillo…

-¡Yamato!, el que sea, da igual, no puedes estar llamándome con cada producto que compras ¿entiendes?, bastante cuando he tenido que aguantar como leías la información nutricional de todos los tipos de galletas para ver cual era el más apropiado…

-Pero Sora…

-¡Yamato!, ¡confío en ti!, y no se te ocurra volverme a llamar.- cortó bruscamente la llamada la pelirroja, ya que desde que Ishida había entrado en el supermercado, el móvil no le había parado de sonar, debido a las grandes dudas de este para elegir productos adecuados.

-No quiere ayudarme, pero si luego compro algo que no le gusta, seguro que se enfadara.- maldijo el hombre abatido.-… decidido, el del muñequito de Gomamon….

Entre compras estúpidas y llamadas inoportunas el día fue pasando y una nueva noche llegó y con ella, la casa de los Ishida se lleno de nuevo de risas, gritos y desesperación.

-Jajajajaja….- reían con ganas Aiko y Yokomon contemplando el espectáculo.

-¡¡¡No quiero!!!, ¡¡déjame!!.- gritaba como un histérico el pequeño Yuujou correteando por toda la casa desnudo.

-¡¡Yuujou!!, el baño ya esta listo ¡¡y como no te metas vas a estar castigado hasta que tengas edad para afeitarte!!.- se desesperaba Yamato persiguiendo a su incansable hijo.

Pero finalmente el duelo de velocidad se decantó obviamente por el que tenía las piernas más largas, o más piernas que los demás, e Ishida pudo atrapar al fin a su hijo.

-Toma Yamato…- dijo Garurumon entregando al pequeño pelirrojo a los brazos de su padre.

-Gracias…- agradeció el rubio mientras hacia lo posible para sujetar a su hijo ya que este no paraba de forcejear en sus brazos.

-Con lo que yo era… y ahora mi mayor aventura es atrapar a un mocoso de cuatro años que no se quiere bañar.- murmuró el digimon volviendo a su estado de Gabumon y por tanto a su letargo en el sofá.

-Y tu y yo vamos al baño de una vez..- ordenó Ishida andando hacia el cuarto de baño.

-¡¡No quiero!!… ¡¡quiero que me bañe mama!!.- gritó el menor de los Ishida con enfado.

Al ver la resistencia de su pequeño, Yamato tuvo una de sus grandes ideas, e intentando sonar lo más dulce posible se la propuso a su pequeño.

-Yuu-chan, escúchame, mira ¿Qué te parece si nos bañamos juntos?.

Esa proposición parece que calmó un poco al pequeño tsunami pelirrojo.

-¿Jun… jun… juntos?.- preguntó el niño, ya que no tenía memoria de haberse bañado nunca con su padre, por lo que la ilusión se fue adueñando de su cara por momentos.

-Claro, cuando eras más pequeñín nos bañábamos juntos.- explicó el rubio con ternura.

-¡¡¡¡Siiiiii!!!!.- gritó Yuujou completamente ilusionado abrazándose a su padre.-… y… y… ¿y Tsunomon puede bañarse con nosotros?

-Eh… otro día campeón.- respondió Ishida para no herir los sentimientos de su hijo, ya que ese día nunca iba a llegar.- venga en marcha…

-¡¡Siiii!!.- gritó de nuevo el niño trotando en dirección a la bañera.

-¿Y tu que?, ¿te bañas con nosotros?.- preguntó Yamato a su hija mayor.

El pálido se hizo dueño de la cara de Aiko y se excuso rápidamente.

-Eh… eh… me baño luego.

-¡Oh, no!, ya te he perdido.- dijo Yamato en tono divertido.-… ya eres una niña remilgada… pues que sepas que hasta hace poco a ti también te gustaba bañarte conmigo….

-Papa, ya no soy un bebe, soy mayor, me bañare yo sola.- dijo la primogénita en tono de superioridad.

-Como quieras cariño.- asintió Yamato dando un dulce beso a su hija en la frente, para que acto seguido ya estuviese corriendo hacia el baño.-… ¡¡Yuu-chan, hazme sitio!!

Al entrar en el baño, Yamato fue consciente de que la idea de bañarse con su hijo no era tan buena como había pensado.

-Hijo, ¿que es todo esto?.- preguntó el rubio, observando la cantidad de juguetes que se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo del baño.

-Son juguetes…- dijo el niño completamente feliz.

-Ya lo veo hijo, pero no puedes meter todo eso en la bañera…- intentó ejercer de padre el pobre Ishida.

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó el chiquitín con tristeza.

-Pues porque no, te dejo que metas alguno, pero mira, por ejemplo a Monzaemon no puedes meterlo.- explicó mientras sostenía un peluche del digimon oso.

-¿Por qué?.- volvió a preguntar el niño, ya que como buen niño el "¿Por qué?" son sus palabras favoritas.

-Pues porque es de peluche, y si lo mojas, luego no podrás dormir con él… y a Ikkakumon tampoco.- dijo Yamato apartando el muñeco del compañero de Jyou.

-¿Por qué?, si es especial para el agua…

-Lo se, pero este cuerno no es nada recomendable.- explicó mirando el gran cuerno con terror.

Y de esa forma, todos los juguetes que había traído el pequeño Yuujou quedaron en una esponja, con la cara de _Bob esponja_, y en el muñeco de Gomamon que venia de regalo con el detergente que había comprado Yamato esa misma mañana.

-¡¡Venga meteos, el agua esta muy buena!!.- gritó Tsunomon mientras flotaba con felicidad en la bañera.

-¿Qué haces tu ahí?.- preguntó Yamato con desesperación.

-Lo traje yo.- habló Yuujou con más ilusión por momentos.

-Esta bien.- accedió el rubio adentrándose en la bañera.- pero el cuerno siempre visible ¿me has oído?

Tras el baño de los hombres de la casa, ahora le tocaba el turno a la única fémina presente, la pequeña Aiko.

-La bañera ya esta libre.- dijo Yamato saliendo del baño en albornoz.

-Vale papi.- respondió la niña adentrándose en el baño con Yokomon, pero antes de que su padre saliese del todo, tenía una petición que hacer.-… oye papi… ¿podrías frotarme el pelo?

-Claro que si cielito.- asintió Ishida con felicidad por el hecho de que su hija aún le necesitase.

Y tras sentirse útil como padre ayudando a bañarse a su hija, Yamato se dirigió a la habitación de Yuujou, ya que aún quedaba la mayor aventura, y era conseguir que se vistiese.

-Este no me gusta.- dijo el pelirrojo dando un manotazo al pijama que le ofrecía su padre.

-¡Hijo!, ponte algo de una vez que te vas a enfriar.- gritó Yamato con desesperación.- mira a tu hermana, se ha bañado después de ti y ya esta con el pijama y todo.

-Papa, no te enteras…- dijo Aiko, que estaba observando el espectáculo Ishida con diversión.- su preferido es el de Gabumon…

-Pero es que el de Gabumon se esta lavando.- explicó Yamato.- ¿Por qué no quiere el de MetalGarurumon?

-Porque sino puede ponerse el de Gabumon su segundo preferido es el de WarGreymon.- explicó la niña, demostrando su extenso conocimiento de las rarezas de su hermanito pequeño.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!, ¿prefieres WarGreymon a MetalGarururmon?.- gritó Yamato con enfado.

-¡Quiero este!.- gritó Yuujou también sosteniendo un pijama de Piyomon.

-¡¡Pero si ese es de tu hermana!!.- gritó Yamato de nuevo.

-¡¡Yo quiero a Piyomon!!.- gritó más fuerte aún el pequeño Ishida.

-Esta bien ponte lo que quieras.- accedió el rubio, no sintiéndose capaz de tener un nuevo enfrentamiento.- Ai-chan ¿te importa dejárselo?

La niña con una sonrisa y haciendo gala de una comprensión digna de su madre cedió a los caprichos de su querido hermanito, y al ponerse ese pijama, que obviamente le queda bastante grande, ninguno de los presentes pudo contener la risa.

-¡¡Piyomon!!- gritó con alegría Gabumon al ver el estampado de su amada en la ropa de Yuujou.- Aiko… no tendrás otro pijama como ese ¿verdad?

Al fin la guerra de los pijamas finalizó, dejando eso si, a la pobre Aiko sin pijamas de Piyomon, y Yamato pudo adentrarse en su habitación para descansar de este ajetreado día. Pero la ilusión de Yamato de poder dormir en paz se vio truncada cuando en medio de la noche unos ruidos le despertaron de su sueño.

-Mierda… ahora que Sora vestida de geisha iba a quitarse al fin el kimono.- murmuraba Yamato, volteándose hacia el otro lado mientras se ponía la almohada en la cabeza intentando adentrarse de nuevo en ese magnífico sueño.

Pero de nuevo más ruidos provenientes del piso de abajo, hicieron que Yamato se pusiese alerta de verdad.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?.- se preguntó extrañado saliendo de las sabanas.

Tras desemperezarse un poco, se quedó un segundo de pie en su habitación, para ver si los ruidos continuaban o solo habían sido una mala pasada de su imaginación, pero al escuchar de nuevo los ruidos supo que eran reales y rápidamente salió del dormitorio escaleras abajo, en guardia y con los cinco sentidos alerta.

-¿Gabumon?, ¿eres tu?… ¿Garu?…- llamó Yamato, obviamente su compañero ni se molestó en responderle, ya que a él también le gusta tener sueños con Piyomon, el que si apareció fue el perro lamiéndole los dedos de los pies.- ¡¡Garu!!, para ya, me haces cosquillas, jejeje… ¡Garu!

Finalmente Garu abandonó los pies de su amo, y alerta también se sitúo detrás de este para acompañarle en esta expedición, no tardaron en llegar al lugar de donde provenían todos los ruidos, que no era otro que el cuarto de la ropa sucia.

-¿Quién esta ahí?.- llamó Ishida con autoridad encendiendo el interruptor de la luz.

-No… no… no… hacemos nada.- se apresuró a decir una dulce voz de niña.

Yamato respiró aliviado al ver que la causante de su desvelo no era otra que su pequeña hija.

-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí a estas horas?, ya deberías estar dormida.

-Si, ya voy.- volvió a contestar Aiko con nerviosismo, mientras trataba de esconder algo detrás suya, acción que no pasó desapercibida para su padre.

-Ai-chan, ¿Qué escondes?, ¿y tu hermano?.- preguntó Yamato a la vez que apartaba un poco a su hija encontrándose detrás de ella al pequeño Yuujou.

Y cuando vio a su hijo, al fin comprendió lo que había sucedido, ya que de nuevo el pequeño Yuujou se encontraba desnudo y sus ropitas y sabanas estaban mojadas a su lado.

-Oh, es eso.- dijo Ishida acercándose a su hijo con dulzura.- no te preocupes Ai-chan, yo me encargo.

-No fue culpa suya papi.- excusó Aiko a su hermanito, llenando a Yamato de ternura por esa acción.

-Ya lo se, no te preocupes, anda, vete a la cama.- dijo mientras acaricia el rostro de su primogénita.

La niña abandonó el lugar dejando a padre e hijo solos, aunque el pequeño ni se atrevía a mirar a su padre, estaba demasiado avergonzado, Yamato por el contrario no dudo en tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo de nuevo en dirección a su habitación.

-Ahora si que vas a tener que ponerte a MetalGarurumon.- dijo Yamato con una sonrisa entregando el pijama a su hijo.

-Si.- asintió el niño sin ni siquiera mirarle, acción que no pasó desapercibida para su padre.

-Hijo, no tienes que avergonzarte, no te preocupes, es normal.- explicó el padre sonando lo más dulce posible mientras ponía sabanas limpias en la cama de su hijo.

Pero a Yuujou nada de lo que le dijese Yamato le convencía, y su alegría característica esta completamente mermada por la vergüenza que sentía. El rubio, como buen padre se dio cuenta de eso, e intentaría por todos los medios devolverle la sonrisa a su hijo.

-Ven aquí hijo.- le llamó haciendo que se sentase a su lado, el niño obedeció cabizbajo.- ¿sabes?, yo cuando tenia tu edad también me hacia pis en la cama, ¡¡que digo con tu edad!!, ¡de más mayor también!.- empezó Ishida con diversión.

-¿De… de… de verdad?.- preguntó el niño sin mucho convencimiento.

-Claro que si, escucha hijo, te voy a contar algo que nadie sabe… veras, tu sabes que mis padres, es decir, tus abuelos no viven juntos…

-Si…

-Se divorciaron cuando yo era pequeño y me tuve que ir a vivir con mi padre…

-Si y echabas mucho de menos a titokeru.- prosiguió Yuujou puesto que no era la primera vez que oía la historia del divorcio de sus abuelos.

-Si… pero no solo echaba de menos a tío Takeru, también echaba mucho de menos a mi madre, pasaba mucho miedo, tenia miedo de no volver a verla, de que se olvidase de mi, o que dejase de quererme y por todo eso que sentía, a veces… por las noches, me hacia pis, estuve casi el primer año del divorcio de mis padres haciéndome pis.- confesó Ishida ante el asombro de su hijo, que siempre había pensado en su padre como un héroe, que nunca había sentido miedo.

-¿De verdad?.- preguntó el niño empezando a perder la vergüenza.

-Si, de verdad.- contestó Yamato con una triste sonrisa por recordar esa época tan dolorosa de su vida.- ¿echas de menos a mama verdad?

-Si.- asintió el pelirrojo con tristeza.

Y es que así como que desde pequeño había estado más acostumbrado a que su padre faltase de casa por su trabajo, nunca había estado alejado tantos días de su madre.

-Pues no tienes que preocuparte, volverá dentro de un par de días, ¿de acuerdo?.- dijo el compañero de Gabumon revolviendo el pelo de su hijo, que tanto le recuerda a su esposa.

-Si…- asintió de nuevo Yuujou, pero aún sin mucho convencimiento.

Entonces es cuando a Yamato se le ocurrió una de sus geniales ideas que devolvería la sonrisa a su hijo de una vez por todas.

-¡Hijo!, ¿quieres dormir conmigo?

-¿En la cama grande?.- preguntó el niño cuya ilusión poco a poco volvía a su carita, ya que siempre le ha gustado dormir en la cama de matrimonio de sus padres, y que para el resulta gigante, por lo que puede jugar y saltar hasta cansarse.

-Si, en la cama grande, ¿Qué me dices?

-¡¡Siii!!.- asintió el niño ilusionado de nuevo saltando de alegría.- pero papi, ¿Tsunomon puede venir con nosotros?

-Otro día campeón, ahora déjale que siga durmiendo.- dijo Yamato tomando en sus brazos a su vástago y llevándolo hacia su dormitorio.

-¡¡Si!!, ¡¡Si!!, jajajaja… ¡¡más alto!!.- gritaba Yuujou sin parar de saltar en la cama en la que fue concebido.

-Hijo, recuerda que vamos a dormir, no a jugar.- dijo Yamato esquivando los continuos saltos de su hijo para que no le pisase partes valiosas de su cuerpo.

-Papi, ¡¡tírame alto!!.- pidió el niño subiéndosele encima de la tripa sin parar de saltar.

-Vale, vale, lo que digas, pero no saltes más.- suplicó Yamato sintiendo que si su hijo volvía a saltarle una vez más, iba a acabar vomitando toda la cena.

De ese modo a Yamato no le quedó mas remedio que tirar a su hijo por los aires una y otra vez, mientras de reojo observaba como las horas iban pasando y que a este paso les iba a pillar el amanecer sin haber pegado ojo.

-¿Qué hacéis?.- preguntó una somnolienta Aiko, asomándose por la puerta, puesto que los clamorosos gritos de su hermano no habían dejado indiferente a nadie.

-¡¡Duermo en la cama grande!!.- gritó Yuujou correteando de un lado a otro de la cama.

-Te diríamos para dormir tu también, pero como ya eres mayor seguro que no quieres compartir cama con dos hombres.- dijo Yamato, que analizando de nuevo la oración que acababa de pronunciar, agradeció que solo hubiese niños presentes, y no adultos mal pensados que diesen un doble sentido a la frase de "compartir cama con dos hombres".

-No, sino quiero.- dijo la niña haciéndose la dura, porque lo que mas deseaba en este momento era saltar de un lado a otro junto con su hermano.

-¿Qué dices Yuujou?, ¿la aceptamos?.- preguntó Yamato con diversión.

-¡¡¡Siiii!!!.- volvió a gritar el niño, ya que saltar en una cama grande siempre es más divertido acompañado.

-¡¡Venga cielito!!.- gritó el rubio a su hija, que no tardó nada en sonreír y correr hacia la cama de sus progenitores.- y ahora a dormir niños.

Pero lo que Yamato no sabia era que el pastel que su suegra había traído a la tarde, tenia azúcar, mucho azúcar, y sus hijos se lo comieron pasadas las seis, por lo que la pesadilla no había hecho más que comenzar.

Pasadas las cuatro de la mañanaza los incansables hermanos Ishida al fin conciliaron el sueño, tenían suerte de que al día siguiente ya fuese sábado y no tuviesen que ir a la escuela, por lo que podrían estar durmiendo toda la mañana sin preocupación.

Un nuevo día amaneció y Yamato se encontraba de lo más feliz por tener unos hijos tan adorables

-¿Ahora dormís malditos?.- gruñó observando como sus hijos dormían como inocentes angelitos en su cama.

Y es que el pobre Yamato no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, y eso se evidenciaba en sus grandes ojeras. Pero el hombre confiaba en poder echar ahora una cabezada en alguna de las camas de sus hijos, claro que lo que no sabía era que el destino no tenia ninguna intención de dejarle, ya que una visita inesperada llegó a casa.

-¡¡Hermano!!, ¿Qué tal?, ¿Cuánto tiempo?.- saludó Takeru como si hiciese siglos que no veía a su hermano, cuando la verdad es que el fin de semana pasado estuvo comiendo en su casa.

-Takeru… ¿que haces aquí?.- preguntó el rubio con desgana.

-Menuda cara… si estuviese Sora deduciría que no has dormido porque estuvisteis toda la noche dándole, pero al estar fuera, resulta bastante intrigante.- habló Takaishi con sospechas.

-¿Qué quieres?.- preguntó Yamato, que obviamente iba a hacer como si no hubiese escuchado las ocurrencias de su hermano.

-Yamato, prepárate, porque he decido que vas a… ¡¡¡hacer una fiesta!!!.- gritó el escritor entusiasmado.

-Adiós Takeru.- dijo Yamato con desprecio empujándole a la puerta.

-Espera por favor..- suplicó Takaishi.- ya veras que bien, ¿hace cuando que no haces una fiesta de hombres?

-¡Ah!, ¿Qué va a ser una fiesta de hombres?.- preguntó Ishida fingiendo emoción, acto seguido su cara volvió a la desgana habitual y empujando de nuevo a su hermano repitió.- adiós Takeru.

-Espera… hermano… por favor…- volvió a suplicar el rubio menor haciendo lo posible para quedarse en la casa.- venga Yamato, Sora volverá dentro de un par de días y volverás a la vida normal, ¡¡es tu ultima oportunidad para hacer una juerga de las buenas!!

-Takeru, para mi una juerga de las buenas requiere la presencia de mi esposa y una cama, o en su defecto un sofá cómodo… o la ducha… o….- empezó Yamato a pensar cosas inapropiadas ante la estupefacción de su hermano.- ¡¡que no me líes!!, que no voy a hacer ninguna fiesta en mi casa.

-Pero hermano, tu no te preocupes, yo me ocupo de todo.

-Takeru…

-Será divertido, y no tendrás que hacer nada, te vendrá bien para desestresarte de los niños y del hecho de que me haya fugado con tu mujer y la haya dejado embarazada.- dijo el hombre divertido recordando las extravagantes noticias que dieron por televisión.

-No se…- siguió Yamato sin convencimiento.

-A las cinco y media estoy aquí.- anunció Takaishi auto aprobando su propuesta.

-¿Tan pronto?.- preguntó Ishida extrañado.- ¿una fiesta de hombres a las cinco y media?

-Si es que tendré que traer al niño, por lo que tendré que irme pronto, así que cuanto antes empecemos la fiesta mejor.- explicó Takeru, cuya fiesta de hombres se iba transformando poco a poco en guardería de niños.

-Esta bien… haz lo que quieres.- asintió Ishida agotado.

-¡¡Genial!!, ya veras que bien nos lo pasamos.- anunció el portador de la esperanza momentos antes de abandonar la vivienda para poder preparar toda su espectacular fiesta.

Cuando la puerta se cerro tras su hermano, Ishida vio que este seria el momento oportuno para poderse echar esa cabezada, ya que por lo visto esa tarde iba a tener visita en casa, pero una vez más los astros se confabulan en su contra.

-Yamato, menuda cara.- habló Gabumon, que acababa de despertarse y aún vestía con el pijama de Piyomon de Aiko.- si estuviese Sora en casa deduciri….

-¡¡Que estuvimos copulando hasta el amanecer!!, ya lo se, ¡¡pesado!!.- interrumpió Yamato incapaz de escuchar otra teoría de su vida sexual.-… y por favor, quítate el pijama de mi hija, que me das grima…

-Iba a decir que deduciría que tuvisteis bronca y te mando a dormir al sofá, pero bueno…- murmuró el digimon asustado.

El rubio se quedó sin su siesta, la fiesta de Takeru sería pronto y la casa estaba bastante desastrosa y lo último que deseaba era que sus amigos comprobasen que era un inútil para las tareas domésticas y que murmurasen aquello de "sin Sora esta casa se va a la deriva". Por lo que colocándose el delantal y plumero en mano empezó a adecentar la casa, hasta que recibió la llamada de la única personaje que le alegraba días desastrosos como hoy.

-Cariño… ¿Cómo estas?.- hablaba Yamato claramente agotado.

-Estoy genial Yama, y tengo una buena noticia, ayer progresamos mucho en la elección de vestuario y…. ¡¡¡¡vuelvo mañana!!!!.- gritó Sora con entusiasmo esperando encontrar el mismo entusiasmo por parte de su esposo y se extraño cuando no lo encontró.

Yamato se había quedado petrificado, todo salía mal, estaba completamente seguro que si hubiese decidido no dar la fiesta de Takeru Sora no habría adelantado su vuelta, parecía que todos estaban compinchados en su contra.

-Cielo… pero… no te preocupes por mi ¿eh?, estamos bien, si tienes que quedarte hasta el lunes, quédate…- dijo Yamato en un desesperado intento por conseguir más tiempo.

-No hay nada mejor, como la efusiva recibida de tu esposo.- dijo la mujer con ironía por comprobar la "ilusión" que mostraba Yamato por verla.- ¿no llevas toda la semana pidiéndome que vuelva?, pues ya vuelvo, ¡¡alégrate algo, ¿no?!!

-Claro, que me alegro estoy deseando verte y hacer "cosas"… pero… no quiero que adelantes tus asuntos por mi.- se excusó Yamato intentando hacer el menor ridículo posible.

-Vuelvo mañana.- sentenció la pelirroja ignorando a su esposo.- alrededor de las 10 habré llegado ¿vendrás a recogerme?

-Claro, cielito.- accedió el hombre abatido.

Tras colgar el teléfono el hombre se dejo caer en el sofá, un nuevo problema asomaba la patita, ¿Cómo conseguir que la casa quede impoluta y no se note que ha habido una fiesta antes de las 10 de la mañana del día siguiente? Lo mejor sería suspender la fiesta, pero como ni siquiera la organizaba él sino su hermano, y aunque se negase Takeru iba a hacer lo que le diese la gana, lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse vegetando en el sofá al lado de su compañero compadeciéndose mutuamente hasta que llegase la hora de esa dichosa fiesta.

Takeru no tardó en proclamar la buena nueva de la inminente fiesta, y como para él solo era demasiado no dudo en acudir al hombre en cuyo vocabulario no existía un "no" cuando se trataba de fiestas.

-Vale, si, no te preocupes, a las 5,30 en casa de tu hermano, matta ne!.- y tras colgar el teléfono.- ¡¡¡¡Siiiiiiii!!!!, fiesta de hombres, hace siglos que no voy a ninguna.

-Taichi, ¿Por qué gritas?.- se asomo su esposa desde la cocina, asustada por las payasadas de su marido.

-Akane, no me esperes levantada esta noche, ¡tengo una fiesta de hombres!.- gritó el hombre entusiasmado mientras corría hacia un armario y abría una bolsa en la que ponía "kit de supervivencia para una buena juerga".

-¿Fiesta de hombres?, bueno en ese caso llévate al niño, así puedo irme de compras con tu hermana.

Pero a Taichi esa idea le pareció no solo ridícula sino peligrosa.

-¿Cómo me voy a llevar al niño?, ¡es una fiesta de hombres!, es decir sexo, alcohol… futbol… y más sexo.- explicaba el hombre a la vez que sacaba de su bolsa botellas de whisky y pelis x.

-¿Sexo en una fiesta de hombres?, Cariño no me asustes.- dijo la mujer con temor, por descubrir nuevas inquietudes sexuales en su marido.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó el hombre horrorizado.- oh, vamos ya sabes a lo que me refiero, hablaremos de sexo y miraremos tías en bolas.

-¿Y donde es esa superfiesta de machotes?

-En casa de Yamato.

-¿Y donde esta los hijos de Yamato?

-Pues en su casa.

-Pues ya esta.- contestó la mujer cruzándose de brazos y dándose la victoria en esta lucha.- ¡llévate al niño!

-Venga, no me hagas esto… ¡no tengo una fiesta de hombres desde la uni!.- suplicaba Yagami arrodillándose a las pies de su esposa.

-Esta bien.- accedió la mujer con desgana.- que decida el niño, ¡Taiyou!

En milésimas de segundos el pequeño hijo de Taichi ya estaba de cuerpo presente observando el patetismo de su padre arrastrándose por el suelo.

-¿Qué quieres mama?

Akane se arrodilló para estar a la altura de su hijo y posando la mano en su hombre empezó:

-Bien hijo que prefieres, pasar una ABURRIDA tarde de compras con tu tía y conmigo… o… ¡¡¡¡pasar una DIVERTIDA tarde de fiesta con tu padre, tío Yamato, tío Takeru…. Ai-chan y muchos más amigos!!.- enfatizó la mujer para hacer esa proposición irrechazable.

Y como era de esperar el hijo demostró que es digno de su padre.

-¡¡Fiesta con papa!!.- gritó abalanzándose sobre su padre.

-Eso ha sido trampa.- lloriqueó Yagami, viendo como se esfumaba la oportunidad de recuperar aunque solo fuese por unas horas su adolescencia.

Las horas pasaron y la fiesta llegó y como era de esperar los primeros que se presentaron en casa Ishida fueron los organizadores oficiales de fiestas y festejos del grupo de digielegidos, es decir, Takeru y Taichi.

-Hi.- saludó nada más entrar Takeru.

-Hi tío Yamato.- saludó con alegría el hijo de este.

La contestación de Ishida fue levantar un poco la mano con desgana desde el sofá.

-¡Buenas a todos!.- gritó Yagami adentrándose.

-¡Buenas a todos!.- imitó el pequeño hijo de este adentrándose tras su padre.

La contestación de Ishida fue una mirada de "no soporto a los Yagami".

Los niños corrieron a encontrarse con los hijos de Yamato y sumergirse en el mundo paralelo al que viajan los niños cuando hablan entre ellos, por el contrario los adultos se encontraban en plena realidad observando lo que habían reunido para la esperada fiesta de hombres.

-Fanta, panchitos, el monopoly, el trivial, ¿quieres ser millonario?… buf… menuda fiesta de hombres.- dijo Yamato con burla.

-¡Cállate!, Akane no me dejo traer mi kit, sino si que sería una fiesta genial.- dijo Taichi con enfado, mientra rebuscaba por los juegos de mesa algo decente.-… ¿Qué es esto?, ¡el Twister!, ¿Quién ha traído el twister?

-Yo.- dijo Takeru tomándolo entre las manos.- a Tenshi le encanta.

-Takeru, eres un inútil.- reprochó el moreno ante la incomprensión de este.- al Twister no se juega en una fiesta de hombres, al Twister hay que jugarlo cuando hay chicas, para poder meterles mano con disimulo… me estoy acordando de una vez, que jugaba con Mimi y Sora y…

Mirada de Yamato de "si dices una palabra más sobre mi esposa vas a sufrir un accidente mortal".

-Eh… eh… y a Sora ni la mire claro jeje… teniendo a Mimi no voy a mirar a Sora.- intentó seguir con vida Taichi sin saber que había provocado aún más la furia de su amigo.

-¿Me estas diciendo que Sora esta menos buena que Mimi?, pues que sepas que Sora esta buenísima, ¡mira que foto me envió el otro día!.- gritaba Yamato fuera de si rebuscando su móvil, pero fue detenido por Gabumon que negando con la cabeza le dijo:

-Yamato anda, déjalo.

Y es que estaba claro que si el rubio enseñaba esa foto a sus amigos, el que moriría de una forma prematura sería él y a manos de su mujer.

La esperada fiesta había dado comienzo y Yamato se empezó a mosquear cuando vio que no llegaba nadie más y con síntomas de agotamiento preguntó:

-¿Esta es vuestra gran fiesta de hombres?… 3 adultos aburridos y 4 niños…

-¡¡¡¡Ya estoy aquí!!!!, ¡que empiece la fiesta!.- gritó el alma de las fiestas, o lo que es lo mismo Daisuke Motomiya, adentrándose en el hogar de Ishida.

Todos le ignoraron y con la misma desgana que antes, Yamato volvió a preguntar:

-¿Esta es vuestra gran fiesta de hombres?… 3 adultos aburridos, 4 niños… y eso.- apuntando con despreció al recién llegado.

-Eh… mmm, pues creo que ya estamos todos.- dijo Takeru un tanto decepcionado.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó Yamato histérico.- para esto me organizas una fiesta, al menos tenia la esperanza de ver a mis amigos que hace tiempo que no veo, pero ya ves, a ti, te veo todos los días y a Taichi aún más.

-A mi hace tiempo que no me ves Yamato.- dijo Daisuke intentando reconfortar a Ishida con su presencia.

-Si, y lo feliz que era.- le contestó mirándole con desprecio.- ¡Maldita sea!, ¡¿Dónde están mis amigos?!

-No te alteres Yamato.- dijo Taichi viendo como la vena de la frente de su amigo se hinchaba por momentos.- yo llame a Koushiro y me dijo…

**FLASHBACK**

-Aja… ¿una fiesta de hombres?… Taichi estoy trabajando no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías de adulto inmaduro queriéndose aferrar a una adolescencia que nunca volverá.- hablaba Koushiro, a la vez que manejaba 40 ordenadores distintos a la vez.

-¡Pero será diver!, ¡¡llevare una revista porno!!

-¡Mierda!, ¿Qué hacen esos Tyranomons en esa zona?… ¡Tentomon ve a ver que pasa!.- inmerso de nuevo en su trabajo e ignorando por completo al que un día, hace muchos años, fue su líder.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Y yo llame a Iori.- dijo Takeru.

**FLASHBACK**

-¿Una fiesta de hombres?, Takeru ahora tengo un juicio..- se excusaba el chico mientras revisaba los papeles de su inminente juicio.

-Oh, vamos, si seguro que es culpable ¿para que te vas a molestar?.- intentaba convencer Takaishi.

-Adiós Takeru, gracias por tus ánimos.- colgó Hida un tanto molesto por la confianza que mostraba su amigo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Y finalmente a mi me toco llamar a Ken.- habló Taichi de nuevo.

**FLASHBACK**

-¿Fiesta de hombres?, Si, claro que puedo.- hablaba Ken completamente animado.

-¿En serio?, genial, es en casa de Yamato a las…

-¡¡Ken!!, ¿Quién es?.- se oyó un gritó de Miyako.

-Eh… eh… nadie… un caso, voy a tener que irme.- se excusó Ichijouji intentando tapar el micrófono del teléfono completamente apurado.

-¿Trabajar?, ¿ahora?, ni hablar es tu día de fiesta, dijiste que me ayudabas con los niños.- dijo Miyako acercándose a su marido con su enorme tripa de embarazada de 7 meses.

-Per.. Pero…

-¡Papa tienes que llevarme al cumple de Ayumi!.- se oían gritos de su hija mayor.

-¡Y a mi al partido!.- dijo también su hijo.

Taichi captó que su amigo tenía demasiado lío familiar y compadeciéndose un poco del peliazul dijo:

-Ya veo que estas ocupado… nos vemos otro día, ¿eh?

-¿Qué?, no, no… por favor, sácame de aquí.- suplicaba el hombre apurado.

-¡¡¡Ken cuelga de una vez!!!

Ese imponente grito de Miyako es lo ultimo que escuchó Taichi antes de colgar asustado temiendo que Inoue pagase su furia con él si descubría que era él el que entretenía a su esposo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Pues vaya… que decepción.- dijo Yamato arrojándose de nuevo al sofá, hasta que fue consciente de que faltaba alguien.- ¡Ey!, ¿Y Jyou?, ¿Qué pasa con Jyou?

-Eso Takeru que pasa con Jyou.- dijo Taichi dando por hecho que el rubio llamaba a Jyou.

-¿Cómo que yo?, tu sabrás Taichi, quedamos en que le llamabas tu, yo me encargaba de Daisuke y Iori.

-Si, y yo me encargaba de Koushiro, Ken y Jyou… ou… creo que le llamaba yo.- se dijo Taichi pensativo.

-¡Es que no se te puede dejar a cargo de nada!.- bufó Takeru enfadado por el despiste de su amigo.

-Bueno, ya ves lo que nos hemos perdido una soporífera tarde escuchando como el Dr. Kido se dedica a limar las uñas a Ogremon.- dijo Taichi, excusándose en que Jyou siempre ha sido un aburrido para no sentirse culpable.

_**Continuará…**_


	4. El horroroso jarrón de los Takenouchi

**La culpa fue del… horroroso jarrón de los Takenouchi:**

La fiesta continuó, se estaba empezando a poner realmente animada puesto que en ese momento Yamato y Takeru ganaban a Daisuke y Taichi por dos quesitos de ventaja, y tiraban ellos.

-3, uno, dos y tres…- contaba Yamato con desgana por el tablero del trivial.- ciencias.

Mientras Taichi trampeaba en busca de una pregunta difícil para que los rubios no lograsen la victoria, Daisuke que aún estaba asimilando que la ¡gran fiesta de hombres!, era una partida a un juego didáctico por fin decidió animar la fiesta de verdad.

-Ey, chicos, ¿Por qué no empezamos a divertirnos de verdad?.- preguntó al mismo tiempo que sacaba un par de botellas de sake.

-¿De donde has sacado eso?.- preguntó Yamato incrédulo.

-De tu armario.

-Déjalas ahora mismo, sino cuando mi suegro venga a casa no habrá y me echara la culpa a mi.- dijo Yamato levantándose cabreado y dirigiéndose hacia Daisuke, el cual se hizo un ovillo para que no le arrebatasen las preciadas botellas.

-Venga Yamato, déjanos beber un trago.- propuso Taichi, que al igual que su amigo estaba a punto de desfallecer del aburrimiento.

-¿Pero haces la pregunta o que?.- preguntó Takaishi desde su mundo, puesto que esta iba a ser la primera vez que ganase al trivial.

Todos ignoraron a su amigo, y para cuando Yamato se quiso dar cuenta la pareja clónica ya había abierto una de esas botellas y ya estaban sirviéndose una copa. Por lo que una vez más a Ishida no le quedo más remedio que resignarse y con sus amigos más animados, la fiesta si que se animo de verdad y tirando el trivial por la ventana, empezaron a hablar de cosas propias en una fiesta de hombres, es decir, de mujeres y sexo.

-… y le dije… cariño se que deseas quedarte conmigo y con tus hijos, pero sobre todo conmigo el hombre sin el que no puedes vivir, pero tu trabajo te necesita, y es muy importante para ti, no tanto como yo claro que soy como un Dios para ti, ella siguió suplicándome que se quería quedar, pero finalmente la convencí y se fue, llorando por mi claro…- contaba Yamato su visión de cómo fue la despedida con su mujer, mientras sus amigos le miraban con incredulidad.

-Waa Yamato… pero una pregunta.- empezó Taichi.- cuando fue la parte de…. ¡Sora por favor no te vayas, te necesito, sin ti soy un inútil!

Taichi se tiro al suelo lloriqueando imitando el patetismo que mostró Yamato realmente, para risas de sus amigos y enfado del imitado.

-¡No paso eso!, ¡yo llevo los pantalones en esta casa!, ¡Yo!.- gritó el rubio con histerismo provocando aún mas las carcajadas de sus amigos.

-Venga Yamato, si todos sabemos que en tu casa manda Sora.- dijo Daisuke dando otro trago a su copa.

-¡Eso no es verdad!.- se intentó defender el rubio.

Y su ira aumento cuando sus amigos empezaron a cantar el eslogan que se inventaron cuando empezó a salir con Sora en el instituto.

-¡Sora manda, Yamato obedece!, ¡Sora manda, Yamato obedece!, ¡Sora manda, Yamato obedece!….- repetían una y otra vez Taichi y Takeru con diversión mientras Daisuke aprovechaba para seguir bebiendo.

-¡¡Basta ya!!.- cortó el rubio recordando su trauma de adolescencia cuando sus amigos cantaron el eslogan en uno de sus conciertos.

Takeru se dio cuenta de que tal vez estaba tentando demasiado a la suerte y por eso decidió darle un poco de tregua a su apurado hermano.

-Venga Yamato, no te enfades, era broma, todos sabemos que Sora siempre hace lo que tu dices.- dijo intentándose aguantar la risa porque obvio que no se creía lo que decía.

-Pues… pues… pues claro que si.- tartamudeó Yamato ya un poco más calmado.-… mira por ejemplo el otro día a mi no me apetecía hacerlo, y a ella si, y al final no lo hicimos, gane yo.

-¿No querías tener sexo?.- preguntó Taichi incrédulo, puesto que como buen hombre el "no" no debe ser una opción cuando se trata de sexo.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué dices?, un pastel, ella quería hacer un pastel y yo no… ¡no siempre estamos hablando de sexo pervertido!.- se excusó Yamato tratando de conservar su dignidad.- además ¿Por qué te crees que no quería hacer el pastel?, ¡¡quería sexo!!.- continuó Yamato, perdiendo su dignidad.

-Papi…

Cuando escucharon esa angelical voz, los tres adultos y Daisuke palidecieron, y con el mayor disimulo posible Yamato hizo como si no hubiese escuchado a su hija y continuo hablando con Taichi con naturalidad.

-… fón, ¡quería un saxofón!, siempre quise tocar el saxofón.- luego volviéndose a su hija como si acabase de descubrir su presencia.- ¿Qué quieres cielito?

-Papi, ¿podemos ir a fuera a jugar?

-No que hace frío y os pondréis malitos, mejor jugar aquí.

-Pero es que queremos ir fuera.- dijo la niña intentando con su carita adorable que su padre le conceda todos sus caprichos como siempre.

-Bueno, pero yo quiero que estéis dentro, además aquí podéis jugar a lo que queráis.

-¿De verdad?.- preguntó la niña con la ilusión en la mirada.

-Claro, cielito.

Con la sonrisa en el rostro Aiko volvió junto a sus amiguitos y entonces es cuando los adultos respiraron de alivio.

-Uf… estuvo cerca.- dijo Yamato pasándose el brazo por su sudada frente.

-Niños, que inocentes son.- apuntó Taichi con una sonrisa triunfal.

En ese momento la pequeña Ishida, les relataba a sus amigos como había ido la visita al universo de los adultos.

-¿Qué te han dicho prima?.- preguntó Tenshi expectante.

-Bueno, estaban hablando de sexo como siempre.

-Adultos, que pervertidos son.- dijo Taiyou negando con la cabeza con desaprobación.

-Pues si.- afirmó la pequeña rubia.- pero da igual, no podemos salir fuera pero papa me ha dicho que podemos jugar aquí a lo que queramos.

-¡Genial!.- gritó el pequeño Yagami tomando un balón entres sus manos.- ¡ya verás que paliza te doy Ishida!

-Eso hay que verlo.- gruñó Aiko.

-Ai-chan, ¿puede jugar Tsunomon?.- preguntó Yuujou ofreciendo al pequeño digimon que descansaba en sus brazos.

-Otro día campeón.- respondió esta revolviendo la cabeza de su hermano, dejando a este con cara de decepción porque siempre rechazan a su querido digimon.

-Bien chicos, hagamos los equipos.- empezó Takaishi con decisión.- mi prima y yo contra Tai-chan y Yuu-chan.

-¿Qué?.- pregunto el moreno con desaprobación.- ¿yo con el enano?

Esas palabras hicieron que la furia llegase a la pequeña Ishida que dando un empujón a su amigo gritó:

-¡No hables así de mi hermano!, no es enano, es una personita pequeña ¡baka!

-¡Pues una persona pequeña es enano!, ¡y baka tu!.- gritó Taiyou devolviendo el empujón a su amiga.

En un instante Ishida y Yagami se revolcaban por el suelo en una encarnizada lucha, ante la mirada divertida de Tenshi y los ánimos de Yuujou para que su hermana le rompiese la cara a Yagami. Al escuchar los gritos, los adultos fueron conscientes que algo pasaba y corrieron para ver que estaban haciendo sus hijos.

-¡¿Qué mierdas esta haciendo ese "Tarzán" con mi cielito?!.- gritó Yamato como un histérico al encontrarse a Yagami encima de su hijita.- ¡¡apártate de mi hija!!

Antes de que Yamato empezase a guantazos con el pequeño Yagami, Taichi decidió intervenir agarrando a su hijo y levantándolo del suelo, entonces el astronauta como un auténtico histérico se tiro al suelo para recoger a su hija.

-Cielito, ¿Qué te ha hecho?, ¿quieres que le mate?, porque lo haré.

-¡Estaba a punto de ganarle!.- bufó la niña apartándose de su padre y levantándose rápidamente.

-Claro que si cielito.- empezó Yamato abrazando a su hija orgulloso.

-¡Pues si!, ¡le iba a ganar!, ¡estúpido Yagami!.- bufó de nuevo la orgullosa chica apartando de nuevo el protector brazo de su padre.

Para Ishida, que su hija pronunciase esas dos palabras juntas, es decir "estúpido" y "Yagami" era un sueño hecho realidad y sonrío de emoción, porque estaba conduciendo a su hija por el buen camino de detestar sin razón aparente a los Yagami, sin embargo sus amigos no lo veían de esa forma.

-Jejeje… ¿sabes lo que dicen, no?.- preguntó Motomiya divertido.- los que se pelean se gustan….

-¡¿Qué?!.- gritaron al unísono Yamato, Aiko y Taiyou.- ¡¡ni en un millón de años!!

-Venga Yama-kun.- empezó Taichi pasando el brazo por el hombro del rubio.- ¿no quieres que seamos familia?

-¡No!.- dijo este secamente apartando el brazo de su amigo.

-Estaría bien hermano… solo visualízalo, un Yagami con una Ishida.- siguió provocando Takeru.

-Takeru…- amenazó Yamato.

-¡Un momento!, pero Aiko también es hija de Sora….- empezó Taichi, demostrando que es un auténtico temerario.- por lo que es una Takenouchi… tal vez te guste más así Yamato, ¡un Yagami con una Takenouchi!

-¡¡¡¡¡NUNCAAAAAA!!!!!.- gritó Ishida como un histérico.

En un instante Ishida y Yagami se revolcaban por el suelo en una encarnizada lucha, ante la mirada divertida de Takeru y los ánimos de Daisuke para que su ídolo le rompiese la cara a Ishida. Al verles, los niños fueron conscientes de que sus padres ya estaban haciendo el imbécil y decidieron irse de ahí.

Tras descargar tensión y adrenalina en una de sus típicas batallas, la paz llegó nuevamente a la fiesta, y los adultos disfrutaron de otro divertido juego de mesa "¿Quieres ser millonario?"

-Venga Daisuke, que es la primera pregunta, es fácil.- dijo Takeru leyendo la tarjetita.- a ver… oro parece PLATA NO es, el que no lo adivine bien TONTO es. Estas son las opciones A: PLATANO, B: pera, C: cenicero, D: oso.

-Mmmm… eh… es que seguro que tiene trampa.- dijo Daisuke, pensativo.- creo que voy a pedir un comodín….

-¿Si?, si es fácil, arriésgate.- dijo Taichi incapaz de seguir aguantando por más tiempo la indecisión de su amigo.

-Eso nos pasa por jugar con un retrasado mental.- dijo Yamato ya sin ningún tipo de sutileza.

-Ya lo se Yamato, pero es tu hermano, se más comprensivo con el pobre.- respondió Motomiya no dándose por aludido y dejando a Ishida con ganas de estrangularle.- venga va, me la juego… creo que es una de esas preguntas cuya respuesta viene en el enunciado así que… D, oso.

-¿Estas seguro?.- preguntó Takaishi resistiéndose a creer que su amigo sea tan corto.

-Sí… claro, escucha ORO parece plata no eS, si juntamos el oro con la última s nos sale OSO, mi respuesta ¡OSO!

-Y que aún no te hayan dado un premio Nobel.- murmuró Yamato dándose por vencido y vegetando de nuevo al sofá.

Takeru, no sintiéndose capaz de continuar con ese juego con una mente tan brillante como la de Daisuke hizo lo mejor para todos.

-¡Correcto!.- tirando la tarjeta para atrás.- ¡has ganado!, así que lo guardamos y ya no volvemos a jugar nunca más en la vida ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Claro!, ¡has visto capitán Taichi!, ¡he ganado!.- gritó el hombre orgulloso.

Taichi que le estaba ignorando desde que empezó el juego le hizo una señal con el pulgar para arriba mientras se llenaba una nueva copa para poder seguir soportando las absurdeces de su discípulo.

-¿Me pones una?.- preguntó Takeru a su amigo.

-Claro…- respondió Yagami ofreciéndole la copa.

-¿Crees que con los años se ha vuelto más idiota?.- preguntó el rubio señalando a Daisuke que estaba subido en una mesa con la copa de sake en la mano como si hubiese ganado el mundial de futbol, mientras desafinaba el _We are the champions_.

-Creo que la mente de Daisuke esconde muchos más secretos de los que imaginamos.- dijo Yamato que obvio que no se iba a perder una reunión de criticar a Daisuke.

* * *

**MENTE DE DAISUKE:**

Dos neuronas campan libremente de un lado para otro, una de ellas repite constantemente:

-Sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo….

Y la otra:

-Comida, comida, comida, comida, comida, comida…

* * *

Bajando de su improvisado podium, el joven se acercó hasta sus amigos y con la babilla colgando preguntó como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

-¿Os imagináis como sería si pudiésemos comer y tener sexo a la vez?

Todos se miraron entre ellos con cara de "¿a que viene esto?", y Yamato negando con la cabeza dijo:

-Me equivoque, su mente esta completamente vacía.

-Si, ¿pero a que molaría Yamato?, ¿nuca lo has pensado?.- prosiguió Daisuke con su inesperado tema de conversación.

-Daisuke… ¿nunca lo has hecho?.- preguntó Yamato atónito.

-¿Eh?, ¿vosotros?.- preguntó alucinado mirando a Takeru y Taichi.

-Claro, es súper erótico.- respondió el moreno con naturalidad.

-Si, me estoy acordando de una vez con una chica que…- empezó Takeru, pero fue interrumpido por Yagami que mirándolo con enfado preguntó:

-¿Qué chica?

-Eh… eh… una… no, no, no la conoces.- se apresuró a negar el rubio, consciente de que no es recomendable contar a un amigo anécdotas de cama con su hermana.

-Yo si que me acuerdo de una.- empezó Yamato ilusionado.- embadurne a Sora con nata, y… bueno… sabía muy bien…

-Waa… que erótico.- dijo Motomiya babeando.- ¿y que más hiciste?, ¿Qué más?

-Bueno Daisuke, pues lo que se hace en esas circunstancias… ya me entiendes.- dijo el rubio con picardía.

-Cuenta, cuenta.- pedían los hombres, que ya se estaban imaginando a la pelirroja cubierta de nata y no se querían quedar a medias.

-Eh… uh… pues… yo… y ella…- intentó improvisar Yamato, hasta que abatido decidió decir la verdad.- acabamos en el hospital porque esa nata estaba en muy mal estado… pero, fue muy erótico, hasta el momento en el que se me empezó a hinchar la cara y salirme manchas rojas claro.

-Pues vaya.- bufó Yagami decepcionado.

Pero la mente de Daisuke ya estaba a años luz de sus amigos.

-Esto Yamato ¿tienes nata en casa?

-Creo que si.

-¡Pues adiós!.- se despidió el joven agarrando el bote de nata y yendo en dirección a su hogar, para darle a su esposa una tarde muy dulce.

-Este lo va a pasar muy bien.- apuntó Takeru con cierta envidia.

-Sobre todo cuando se de cuenta de que lo que se ha llevado es mahonesa.- dijo Yamato.

-Que simple es.- dijo Taichi con una sonrisa.

* * *

**MENTE DE TAICHI:**

Una docena de neuronas campan libremente por el interior de su cerebro, la mitad de ellas aproximadamente van repitiendo:

-Sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo….

La otra mitad dice:

-Comida, comida, comida, comida, comida…

Y luego hay otra neurona marginada que dice:

-Vigilar si el niño sigue con vida, vigilar si el niño sigue con vida, vigilar si el niño sigue con vida….

Esta neurona fue impuesta por Akane a base de golpes.

* * *

-¿El niño sigue con vida?.- preguntó Taichi buscando a su hijo con la mirada, y al ver una mata de pelo por ahí moviéndose sonrió de satisfacción.

La fiesta había tenido su primera baja, pero esta no decaería ni mucho menos y los hombres que quedaban ya estaban de nuevo inmersos en su tema de conversación preferido y Takeru y Taichi de nuevo estaban compinchados para hacer rabiar al pobre Yamato.

-Esto Yama-kun, ahora que Sora por fin te ha dejado ¿Qué vas a hacer?.- preguntó Taichi con naturalidad.

-¡No me ha dejado!, para vuestra información ¡viene mañana!.- gritó Yamato histérico.

-Es verdad Taichi, no le ha dejado, solo se ha ido una semana con su amante y volverá con las pilas cargadas para poder aguantar de nuevo a mi hermano.

Takeru se llevo un merecido puñetazo por parte de Yamato por esa impertinencia, y acariciándose los nudillos gritó de nuevo.

-¡No tiene ningún amante!, eso sería absurdo, ¿para que iba a tener un amante teniéndome a mi?

-Pues por eso mismo Yamato.- dijo Taichi con burla y dándole un nuevo tragó a su sake.

-Ja, ja que gracioso, para tu información, puede que haya cosas en las que no sea un gran marido, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de la satisfacción sexual de mi esposa, que es completamente plena.- dijo el rubio con seguridad, y provocando de nuevo las risas de sus amigos.

Levantándose, decidió que ya estaba harto de escuchar sandeces sobre su privacidad, por eso en tono de superioridad añadió:

-Que vosotros seáis unos flojos que no tienen ni idea de cómo suena un orgasmo femenino, no es mi problema.

-¿Un que?

Cuando escucharon esa inocente voz, los tres adultos palidecieron, otra vez, y de nuevo con el mayor disimulo posible Yamato hizo como si no hubiese escuchado a su hijo y continuo hablando con sus amigos con total naturalidad.

-Órgano, tu Taichi tienes que tocar el órgano en nuestro nuevo grupo.- luego volviéndose hacia su hijo, como si se acabase de percatar de su presencia.- ¿Qué quieres campeón?

-Papi, es que estamos jugando al futbol y no me la pasan…- dijo el niño con tristeza.

-Eso esta mal, ¡Tenshi pásasela a tu primo o te quedas sin consola!.- gritó Takeru a su hijo.

-¡Taiyou tu también o te quedas sin postre!.- gritó Yagami a su respectivo.

-¡Ai-chan!, ¿Qué es eso de que no le pasas la pelota a tu hermano?.- preguntó Yamato con enfado y luego se lo pensó mejor y más enfadado aún gritó.- ¡¿y que es eso de que estáis jugando al futbol en casa?!

De repente, escucharon un gran estruendo, todos corrieron de inmediato al lugar de donde venía, al llegar, Yamato empezó a temer pos su vida cuando vio en el suelo, hecho añicos, un jarrón horrendo todo ahí que decirlo, pero que llevaba en la familia Takenouchi tiempo inmemorial, y fue el regalo de bodas de la abuela de Sora, imagínense la cara que se le quedo a Yamato cuando lo vio.

-Me mata.- es lo único que dijo el rubio.

-¡¿Pero como se os ocurre jugar al futbol dentro de casa?!.- Taichi intentó ejercer como padre, luego dirigiéndose a su hijo.- ¿habrás ganado, no?

-¡Claro!.- respondió este con alegría.

-Eso esta bien, chócala.- dijo Taichi más contento aún que su hijo.

-¡¡¡Aiko Ishida Takenouchi!!!.- gritó Yamato como un histérico haciendo que su hija se escondiese de terror.- ¡¿es que no tienes cabeza?!

Tanto Takeru como Taichi estaban realmente alucinados, nunca habían visto a Yamato gritar a su hija con tanta brusquedad, realmente nunca habían visto a Yamato gritando a su hija. Yuujou también estaba lleno de pánico, hasta Gabumon se mostraba asustado.

-¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!.- gritó de nuevo el rubio, la pequeña, para evitar enfurecer más a su padre accedió.

-Lo siento… tu… me dijiste que podía.- tartamudeó la pequeña cabizbaja.

-¡¡¿Cuándo te he dicho eso?!!, ¡¡no mientas!!

Ishida estaba completamente histérico y fuera de si, finalmente debido a la tensión que llevaba guardando durante toda la semana, había estallado y lo estaba pagando con su pequeña niña. Y eso fue demasiado para la pequeña rubia, que empezando a sollozar gritó también.

-¡¡Me dijiste que podía jugar a lo que quisiera!!

Estallando en un desconsolado llanto de lagrimas, dejando a su padre paralizado por no saber como actuar, estaba llorando por su culpa.

-Ey pequeña, no llores, tu padre no quería gritarte.- le intentó consolar Takeru agachándose para abrazarla.

Yamato seguía estático, sin saber reaccionar, más bien sin poder reaccionar, ¿Qué pretendía?, la niña tenía razón, él le había dado permiso para jugar a lo que quisiera, no le había desobedecido, le dijo que no podía salir a jugar fuera y no había salido, la culpa era suya, solo suya, por su culpa su hija lloraba sin parar.

Sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta, subió las escaleras, y con un portazo se encerró en su habitación, ignorando las llamadas de sus amigos, ni a Gabumon hizo caso, estaba totalmente abatido.

-Hey Takeru.- llamó Taichi a su amigo pegándole una palmada en la espalda.- la próxima vez que hagas una fiesta de hombres, no me llames…

Taichi no era el único decepcionado con esa fiesta, no podía haber finalizado peor, Yamato al borde del abismo, una niña de 8 años llorando sin parar y una reliquia de la familia Takenouchi hecha añicos. Los Yagami no tardaron en abandonar el hogar, puesto que lo único que podían hacer ahí era recoger y eso era algo a lo que por supuesto no estaban dispuestos. Después de que estos se hubiesen ido le toco el turno a Takeru y su hijo, Takaishi no estaba muy convencido de irse y dejar a su hermano y sobrinos en ese estado, pero sorprendentemente fue Gabumon el que le convenció, según él este era un asunto que Yamato debía resolver solo.

Pasaron las horas, y nada se había resuelto, el rubio seguía sin dar señales de vida desde que se había enclaustrado en su dormitorio, Aiko también se había encerrado en su respectivo cuarto y el pequeño Yuujou más asustado que otra cosa no sabía donde ir, con su padre que la última vez que le vio echaba humo o con su hermana que la última vez que la vio lloraba sin parar. Cuando ya estaba decidido y sus pequeñas piernas iban en dirección a las habitaciones, fue Gabumon el que se le adelantó, dejándolo de nuevo sin saber que hacer, por lo que con su inseparable digimon en brazos pego la oreja a la puerta de la habitación para enterarse por fin de algo.

A la habitación de Aiko era a donde había entrado Gabumon, la niña estaba tirada en la cama, aún con evidentes síntomas de que se había pegado una buena llorera, Yokomon estaba a su lado intentando llamarla, pero no le hacia ni caso, Gabumon esperaba tener más fortuna.

-Ai-chan...- llamó el digimon sentándose en la cama, esta solo se tapo la cabeza con la almohada y sin volverse le dijo:

-Vete, déjame en paz.

-Venga, no seas tan cabezona.- dijo el digimon quitándole la almohada de encima.

Esta se reincorporo un poco, y enfadada se giro hacia el digimon y gritó de nuevo.

-¡He dicho que te vayas!, ¿no lo has oído?.- tirando un peluche al cornudo digimon, que al atraparlo enseguida reconoció.

-Ey, ¿este no es el peluche que tu padre te regalo cuando naciste?

La niña se cruzo de brazos y con el ceño fruncido bufó:

-No lo se, ni me importa.

-Pues yo si lo se, me acuerdo perfectamente cuando te lo compró… estaba tan nervioso.- explicó el digimon con una sonrisa por recordar ese día.

-Me da igual, no quiero saber nada más de él.- dijo la niña mirando para otro lado.

-No digas eso… Ai-chan.- dijo el pequeño Yokomon con tristeza.

-¡Tu no te metas!.- gritó con furia a su digimon, haciendo que este se asustase.

-No la pagues con Yokomon, no tiene la culpa.- defendió Gabumon a su pequeña amiga.

La pequeña Ishida, acepto la regañina, estaba siendo injusta con su pequeña compañera y tomándola en brazos le dijo con tristeza.

-Lo siento… no quería gritarte.- Yokomon en seguida aceptó las disculpas de su compañera y volvió a saltar de felicidad, pero Aiko no quedaría callada.-… la culpa es de papa….

-No digas eso tampoco.- defendió Gabumon a su compañero.-… tu padre te quiere mucho y estoy seguro de que ya esta más que arrepentido por haberte gritado.

-¡Eso no es cierto!.- estalló otra vez la pequeña sin poder contener de nuevo las lagrimas.- el no me quiere sino no me habría gritado, ni me habría mirado así… ¡¡no salí fuera!!, ¡¡me dijo que dentro podía jugar!!

-Eh… no llores...

Realmente Gabumon no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer para que la niña dejase de llorar, pero si sabía algo, era como tratar a un Ishida, y al fin y al cabo Aiko era una Ishida.

-¿Sabes?, no eres la única que lo esta pasando mal…- esas palabras hicieron que Aiko dejase de llorar y le prestase un poco de atención, y aún con la voz entrecortada preguntó:

-¿Qué qui… eres dec… ir?

-Lo que quiero decir es que Yamato también lo esta pasando mal…

-Mentira… .- contesto esta con seguridad.- a él le da igual.

-¡Claro que no!, lo que pasa es que se siente igual que cuando naciste.- empezó el digimon mientras observaba de nuevo el peluche que Aiko le había tirado.-… verás, cuando naciste, tenía mucho miedo, no sabía que hacer… pensaba que no sería capaz de cuidarte, tendrías que haberlo visto cuando te tomaba en brazos, ¡ponía una cara de pánico muy graciosa! Jaja…

-Gabumon.- interrumpió la chica como diciendo "¿a donde quieres ir a parar?"

-Lo que te quería decir es que… era un padre miedoso e incompetente, hasta que un día que te tenía en brazos, le sonreíste, fue tu primera sonrisa y se la dedicaste a él, y entonces él… bueno ahora te lo negara, pero lloro… y lo supo, supo que lo estaba haciendo bien, que tu te sentías bien con él, y desde ese día empezó a tener más confianza como padre, bueno y a convertirse en un buen padre como lo es ahora.

-Bueno, la verdad es que papa… siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo.- reconoció la niña un tanto conmovida.

-¡Claro que si!… y ahora, lo que le pasa es que se siente igual de perdido que cuando naciste… al hacerte llorar, siente que lo ha hecho mal… y si, puede que se haya equivocado al gritarte de esa forma, pero debes entenderle, esta solo y… tienes que reconocer que tu y tu hermano podéis llegar a ser muy agotadores.

-¡Sobre todo Yuu-chan!, yo soy muy buena.- dijo la niña sonriendo por primera vez desde que su padre le había gritado.

-¿Si?, bueno, pues deberías demostrarlo perdonando a tu papa, ¿no crees?.- dijo el digimon también con una sonrisa.

-¡¡Si!!, gracias Gabumon.- gritó la niña eufórica abrazándose al digimon.

La pequeña Aiko salió disparada de su habitación y tras el susto que se llevo al abrir la puerta y ver como su hermanito caía de ella, fue directa a la habitación de sus padres.

Cuando Aiko abrió la puerta, se encontró a su padre sentado en el borde de la cama, cabizbajo, con la mirada perdida, estaba como ido, tanto que ni se enteró de la presencia de su hija.

-Papi…

Al escuchar esa dulce voz, levantó la cabeza, y poco a poco la volvió hacia la pequeña, para luego volverla a agachar, no quería ni mirarla de lo avergonzado que estaba. Pero la niña no se dio por vencida y con su habitual vitalidad troto sobre la cama y empujando un poco a su padre dijo:

-Papi… he decido perdonarte…

El hombre se volvió de nuevo a su hija que le empujaba constantemente del hombro, y lo que vio le hizo enternecerse por completo, Aiko le sonreía, como aquella vez hace 8 años, una sonrisa completamente sincera y que mostraba total felicidad. Sin poder evitarlo unas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos y se abrazó con fuerza a su hija.

-Lo siento cielito… no quería gritarte así… no lo volveré a hacer.

Cuando el abrazó finalizo la niña volvió a mirar a su padre con adoración, como lo miraba siempre, para ella, su padre era su mayor héroe, llevo su pequeña manita a la cara de este y con inocencia preguntó:

-Papi… ¿estas llorando?

-Claro que no.- se apresuró a responder este volviendo el rostro y secándose esas rebeldes lagrimas.

-Papi, me alegro mucho de que seas mi papi.- dijo la niña con naturalidad.

Yamato no sabía lo que responder, estaba realmente conmovido.

-Papi…- volvió a llamar la pequeña.-… te quiero.

-Y yo a ti cielito.- respondió este aguantando la emoción, mientras acariciaba el rostro de su pequeña.

-Siento haberte hecho enfadar y romper ese jarrón horroroso.

-La verdad… es que… tienes razón… era horroroso.- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa empujando con la cabeza a su pequeña.

-Si… ¡era increíblemente feo!.- dijo de nuevo la pequeña gesticulando exageradamente con los brazos.

El rubio comenzó a reír a carcajadas, había estado deseando deshacerse de ese jarrón desde que se caso con Sora, y ahora por fin se había librado de él, en ese momento no pensaba en la furia de su mujer cuando descubra lo sucedido, disfrutaba del momento junto a su pequeña. Y al ver a su padre reír tan feliz, Aiko decidió hacerle reír a un más y por eso abalanzándose sobre él, se subió encima de su tripa empezando a hacerle cosquillas.

-Ey ¿Qué haces?, para… jajaja…- se retorcía Yamato con diversión.

-¡Yo también quiero!.- gritó de repente un eufórico Yuujou, que al abrir la puerta y ver lo bien que se lo estaban pasando su padre y su hermana también quería apuntarse a la diversión.

-¿Ya estabas escuchando detrás de la puerta?.- preguntó Aiko con voz recriminatoria.

-Yo… no…

Le habían descubierto.

-¡A por tu hermana!.- gritó Yamato que aprovechando la confusión del momento había agarrado a su hija, dejándola totalmente indefensa.

El pelirrojo fue como un rayo hacia la cama, a darle a su hermana esa sesión de cosquillas.

Y así es como acabo la gran fiesta, con una guerra de cosquillas entre los tres Ishidas, pero la noche se hizo presente y con ella la hora de dormir de los niños. Una vez que se quedaron dormidos, Yamato como buen padre no pudo evitar quedarse vigilando su sueño durante unos instantes, felicidad, era lo que sentía Ishida viendo a esos niños.

-Son grandes chicos, estas haciendo un buen trabajo.- dijo Gabumon acercándose a su amigo.

Yamato se sorprendió por esta visita, miro a su compañero y luego volviendo la vista hacia su pequeña hija que dormía placidamente con su Yokomon en brazos sonrío.

Si fuese por él, se habría quedado toda la noche ahí, contemplándola, pero la casa estaba totalmente desastrosa y Sora llegaría a la mañana siguiente, debía adecentarla un poco.

-Uf… ahora a limpiar… Gabumon, ¿me ayudas?… ¿Gabumon?, ¿Gabumon?…

Mirando hacia todos lados extrañado, y es que al escuchar la palabra limpiar, Gabumon había recordado lo muy cansado que estaba y sin que Yamato se diese cuenta ya se había encerrado en su habitación haciéndose el dormido, para desgracia de su compañero.

A la mañana siguiente, Sora Takenouchi y Piyomon aterrizaron, con una puntualidad impropia de las líneas aéreas, en el aeropuerto de Tokio.

-¡¡Hogar, dulce hogar!!.- gritaba Sora como una histérica de un lado a otro de la terminal.- ¿no te parece el aeropuerto de Tokio lo mas maravilloso que has visto nunca?

-La verdad es que a mi el mundo humano me parece todo igual.- dijo la digimon sin comprender la efusividad de su compañera.- ¿llamamos a un taxi?

-¡No!, ¿no te lo dije?, Yama nos va a venir a buscar…

Treinta minutos más tarde, no había rastro de Yamato por ningún lado y las dos amigas ya se empezaban a impacientar.

-Pues parece que se retrasa, ¿eh?.- dijo la digimon, un tanto molesta.

-¡Y no lo coge!, ¿pero se puede saber que esta haciendo este inútil?.- gritaba Sora con furia colgando el móvil.

-Sora, en serio… ¿llamamos a un taxi?.- propuso la digimon a sabiendas que si tiene que esperar a Yamato les van a dar mínimo las doce de la noche ahí tiradas.

Takenocuchi estaba histérica, y con un soberano grito le dejo las cosas claras a su compañera.

-¡¡No!!, ¡dijo que vendría a buscarme y vendrá!

-Si… y también dijo en el baile de tercer curso que te acompañaría y no te acompaño… y en tu 16 cumpleaños dijo que seria puntual y llego casi cuando se acababa, ¿y te acuerdas en tu boda?… cuando dijo que…

-¡¡Vale!!, esta bien… no hace falta que me recuerdes lo poco que le importo a mi marido.- cortó la mujer con tristeza.

-Sora… no quería decir eso…- se excusó la digimon sintiéndose culpable, y rápidamente adivino que podría hacer para devolverle los ánimos.-… ¡¡¡Que te parece si vamos volando!!!

-¿Volando?.- preguntó la diseñadora confusa.

-¡Si! Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿te acuerdas cuando sobrevolábamos juntas toda la ciudad?

-Si… hace años que no lo hacemos.- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Pues prepárate…. Piyomon… shinka…. Birdramon.

Subida a las garras de su fiel digimon, Sora revivió su niñez, cuando su mayor diversión era volar de un lado a otro y su única preocupación era que Birdramon no se quedase sin energía en mitad del vuelo.

En cuestión de minutos, el rápido Birdramon ya había sobrevolado la distancia que separaba el aeropuerto del hogar de los Ishida.

-¡¡Ya he vuelto!!.- gritó la mujer nada más abrir la puerta.

Al oír la inconfundible voz de su madre, los niños se asomaron al recibidor, y al verla corrieron como balas a su encuentro.

-¡¡Mami!!…

-¡Mama ya has vuelto!

Sora se abrazó a sus pequeños con alegría y empezó a besuquearlos y examinarlos de arriba a abajo.

-Mis niños… ¿Cómo estáis?… estáis mas delgados… y cuanto habéis crecido… casi ni os reconozco….

Como buena madre exagerada y neurótica, Sora hacia que se volviesen de un lado a otro para poder contemplarlos, mientras Piyomon no entendía demasiado bien el comportamiento de su amiga, y hacia sus propias reflexiones.

-Pues yo, los veo igual…

-¡Piyomon!.- gritó Gabumon, con el pijama de su amada puesto.

-¡Gabumon!.- gritó la digimon con alegría abrazándose a su compañero.- ¿Cómo estas?, ¡has adelgazado!, ¡si casi no te reconozco!

Mientras Gabumon y Piyomon hacían muestra de lo bonito que es el amor digital, a los niños se les pasó la fase euforia por ver a su madre y entraron en la fase….

-¿Qué me has comprado?.- preguntó Aiko metiendo la cabeza en una de las bolsas que traía su madre.

-Tomad, esto es para vosotros.- dijo la pelirroja dando una bolsa con regalos, antes sacando uno cuyo destinatario era Yamato.

La mujer empezó a inspeccionar la casa, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba terriblemente desastrosa.

-¿Ha estado Taichi aquí?.- preguntó mientras miraba al suelo.

-¡Ala!, ¿Cómo lo sabes?.- preguntó Yuujou alucinado por los poderes adivinatorios de su progenitora.

-Sigue el camino de patatas fritas Dorothy.- respondió esta tomando una patata frita tirada por el suelo.

Esto era demasiado, le habían abandonado en el aeropuerto y la casa estaba que daba asco, Yamato tenía que dar más de una explicación, pero no había ni rastro de él.

-¿Dónde esta vuestro padre?.- preguntó extrañada.

-No se…- contestó Aiko sumergida en el mundo de felicidad que da siempre recibir regalos.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido este hombre?.- murmuró la mujer encaminándose hacia las escaleras.

Entró al dormitorio, esperando verlo en la cama, y se empezó a asustar al no encontrarlo tampoco ahí. Se puso en guardia al escuchar unos ruidos provenientes del pequeño cuarto de baño que hay en su habitación.

-¿Yamato estas ahí?

Alguien apareció pero no fue Yamato.

-¡Garu!, que susto me has dado.- dijo con una sonrisa agachándose para acariciar al perrito.-… hola bonito… ¿Qué haces aquí?

El perro se dio la vuelta y se adentró de nuevo al baño, Sora le siguió y por fin descubrió que hacia el perro en su baño, vigilar que Yamato no se ahogase.

Y es que ahí estaba, colgando del borde de la bañera, con el grifo en marcha, un pañuelo en la cabeza para el sudor, estropajo en la mano y productos de limpieza esparcidos por todos lados.

La joven se acercó, y tras cerrar el grifo levanto un poco la cabeza de su esposo.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?

Ishida estaba totalmente dormido, finalmente el cansancio que acumulaba durante toda la semana había hecho mella en él, y se había dormido mientras limpiaba.

Como pudo, Sora logró levantar a su sonámbulo esposo, y dirigirlo hacia la cama en la que se dejo caer, aún sin despertarse.

-Menuda fiesta montaste ayer, ¿eh?.- hablaba Sora, a la vez que le acomodaba en la cama.-… no se te puede dejar solo.

Cuando se acercó para quitarle el pañuelo de la cabeza, Yamato al fin abrió los ojos y agotado murmuró.

-Es un sueño… seguro que no estas aquí….

Sora sonrió divertida, la verdad es que Yamato se veía realmente adorable así de somnoliento y acariciándole el rostro le susurró:

-Si cariño, no te preocupes, sigue durmiendo.

-¿No estas de geisha?.- preguntó extrañado, puesto que últimamente en sus sueños Sora siempre iba de geisha.

-Esta noche tendrás a tu geisha mi amor….- susurró la pelirroja con dulzura.

-Estoy tan cansado.- dijo cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

-Ahora sabes como me sentía yo en tus largos viajes.

-Lo siento…- murmuró ya desde el mundo de los sueños.

-Descansa, cariño.- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, para después besar los labios de un Yamato completamente dormido.

La mujer tapo a su esposo con una manta, dormía tan placidamente, como un bebe, tras contemplarlo un poco se acercó a la mesilla y dejo el regalo que había traído para él, luego sin hacer ruido abandonó el dormitorio.

Bajo de nuevo, donde sus hijos y digimons ya jugaban entusiasmados con sus nuevos juguetes, entonces fue consciente de que estaba en su hogar, y que como de costumbre le tocaría a ella limpiar los estropicios de su marido. Empezó a examinar la casa para ver por donde comenzar la limpieza, pero quedó en shock cuando vio algo muy especial para ella hecho añicos.

-¡¡¡¡MI JARRÓN!!!!, ¡¡¡¡YAMATOOOOOO!!!!!

Ese grito hizo que nuestro particular Bella durmiente despertara en el acto y levantase la cabeza con terror.

-No era un sueño… esta aquí de verdad… me mata…

Y con ese escandaloso grito, y esa predicción de futuro tan negativa para Yamato, la paz, la tranquilidad y la maravillosa rutina del día a día, volvió al fin al hogar de la familia Ishida-Takenouchi.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: bueno espero que os haya gustado, este fic lo empece a escribir hace un montón de tiempo, y hace poco al fin lo pude terminar. Una de mis soratadas simploncias para pasar el rato, pero me gusto mucho escribirlo y como siempre me divertí, que es lo importante.

¡¡¡¡¡Adoremos a la familia Ishida-Takenouchi!!!!!

Gracias por leerlo!!, **soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
